


Opheliac: A Post-Apocalyptic Love Story

by Qwerty_from_Wilde



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Adopted Children, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, Coming of Age, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by Fanfiction, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kid Fic, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Reincarnation, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Slice of Life, Tokyo (City), Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What-If, Youkai, onmyōji
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_from_Wilde/pseuds/Qwerty_from_Wilde
Summary: [Post X]È nato in un mondo dichiarato finito. In un giorno X di dieci anni prima, l’umanità – dicono – abbia visto il suo tramonto, eppure gli esseri umani abitano la Terra, camminano, mangiano – a volte si mangiano – e brulicano come insetti, in una melagrana matura i cui semi daranno nuova vita.
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru, Sumeragi Subaru/Original Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. [2008] Il migliore dei mondi possibili

**Author's Note:**

> Odierete probabilmente questa lettura: lunga, estenuante, straniante, (un po’) cruda.  
> Non è la miglior cosa da dire per farsi leggere, ma è un avvertimento che trovo dovuto, poiché ho scritto versando l’insofferenza, trascinando la stanchezza, pensando a una condizione di vita precaria, incerta, di pura sopravvivenza e niente affettività per il presente.  
> Come preannuncia il titolo, questa è una storia con ambientazione post-apocalittica, ambientata dopo un possibile finale di X e con tutte le tenerezze di uno scenario alla The Walking Dead, ma senza zombie, per cui un po’ di violenza e di tematiche che potrebbero disturbarvi, saranno toccate e andremo in zona bad-wrong.  
> Questo capitolo è venuto lungo per presentare lo scenario e il protagonista, ma teoricamente Opheliac vuole essere una storia di momenti, di una crescita, di salti temporali, di ritorni, più una raccolta di drabble, flashfiction e oneshot brevi che una storia in capitoli in senso classico. L’ispirazione è venuta da varie fonti: iniziata con la fanfiction An eye for an eye (is both hello and goodbye) di faelicy, ha preso forma grazie a diverse canzoni, tra cui Munō degli österreich e le Opheliac e Crazy he calls me di Emilie Autumn (l’ultima è una cover di Billie Holiday in verità, ma la versione della Autumn è quella presa in oggetto), di cui vi consiglio l’ascolto. Ultimo, ma non meno importante, l'aver ricevuto in regalo dalle care Lily e Rob il libro sugli yōkai di Matthew Meyer. Ho una certa passione sul folklore nipponico e quel libro mi ha aiutata dato idee per includerli nella storia in modo appropriato.  
> Non scrivevo fanfiction da molto tempo, solo bozze non più pubblicate, finché non ho deciso di chiudere il 2020 con un’esternazione che dovevo fare, un tributo a Seishiro Sakurazuka concretizzatosi con The Twisted Nails of Faith, una storia di morte prima di raccontare di vita, di rinascita. Dovevo pubblicare il 1° Gennaio ma la storia non era ancora pronta. Ho pensato di aspettare, finché non ho realizzato che il 2 di Gennaio, è il primo anniversario della morte di mio nonno. Non sono il tipo di persona che si lascia piegare dai lutti, a ogni punto fermo, qualcosa di nuovo vien fuori, la morte di qualcuno può essere un cambio scenario, una rinascita, un nuovo modi di vedere la vita.  
> Nonostante abbia scelto come titolo del primo capitolo la famosa e controversa prospettiva di Leibniz, Opheliac vuole essere un omaggio alla vita, una possibilità alla mera sopravvivenza.

  
  
  
La notte di poche stelle ha lasciato un mondo bianco all’alba.  
Nelle giornate precedenti aveva visto dei corpi bruciare, si era fermato a studiare come le fiamme trasformavano un uomo, ma sua madre l’aveva strattonato via con urgenza. Quella donna, sempre di fretta, con gli occhi sbarrati da chissà quale terrore, non potrà più muoversi: come un ventaglio rosso che si apre con grazia il suo petto è stato lacerato, legno e vetro hanno rotto la cassa toracica. Ora è un bambino solo, ma il petto a lui non fa male, non sanguina.  
Rimane ad osservare la donna che l’ha dato alla luce, pensa sia bella distesa di fianco nel bianco, circondata da frammenti di vetro riflettono l’arcobaleno a contatto con la luce; ricordano lucciole e le lucciole ricordano l’estate. Ha solo nove anni ma già comprende la bellezza nelle sue crudeli esternazioni, non lo spaventa, a suo modo la trova confortante.  
È nato in un mondo dichiarato _finito_. In un giorno X di dieci anni prima, l’umanità – dicono – abbia visto il suo tramonto, eppure gli esseri umani abitano la Terra, camminano, mangiano – a volte si mangiano – e brulicano come insetti, in una melagrana matura i cui semi daranno nuova vita.  
Ha dei fiammiferi in tasca, dovrebbe tenerli per combattere il gelo, ma la famiglia di suo padre ha sempre bruciato i morti con devozionale rispetto, _“come vuole la tradizione”_ ripeteva spesso sua madre. Non ricorda molto di suo padre, è morto quando aveva cinque anni, ma lei parlava sempre di quell’uomo. Ora che a sua madre è caduta la facciata di una casa addosso, il figlio crede che la sua anima dopotutto sia stata felice di ricongiungersi con l’amato.  
“Sono contento per te, mamma” mormora con sollievo, prima di accendere il fiammifero e dare l’ultimo addio, recitando un sutra come tradizione dei Sumeragi.  
Suo padre – diceva la donna – aveva preso posto di un capofamiglia vigliacco, un cugino di lontano grado – _“per fortuna”_ – sottolineava con sprezzo. I Sumeragi avevano sempre perseguito con onore la via del giusto, da secoli proteggevano il Giappone in qualità di onmyōji, eppure il tredicesimo capofamiglia era stato una delle cause della fine del mondo. L’ascoltava con interesse, come ascoltava per apprendere le basi del onmyōdō – era particolarmente dotato, ripeteva la madre con orgoglio – ma per quanto lei parlasse, lui non capiva: i Sumeragi non esistevano più, non avevano più una casa e loro erano sempre in movimento, di rado si fermavano per un posto – per qualche settimana al massimo – che senso aveva allora la tradizione?  
Cos’era la tradizione in un mondo che in dieci anni aveva più macerie che storia?  
Non ha mai posto quelle domande, ora non avrà avuto più risposte.  
Rimane a guardare il fuoco che brucia sua madre, ne approfitta per scaldarsi, nonostante sia giorno.  
 _“Questo bambino non piange mai, non ha mai paura, cos’ha che non va?”. “Perché dovrebbe farlo? È meglio che sorrida sempre” “Sai bene che non prova gioia, non c’è niente di felice in questo mondo”_ – brandelli di conversazioni, di suo padre, di sua madre.  
Guarda il fuoco, sorride per cortesia, crede sia appropriato.  
Sua madre diventa cenere e a quel punto si congeda con un inchino e prende una sacca con poche cose utili all’interno. Non avrà più alcuna tradizione dei Sumeragi da rispettare, ora.  
  
  
  
  
Quando non rimane nulla, nel silenzio mortale del bianco, si muove nei resti di quel villaggio che li aveva ospitati per nove giorni.  
Cammina, senza pensare, cammina con il cuore leggero, la mente vuota come il paesaggio.  
Il vento gli lancia contro la neve nel pomeriggio, si ripara un po’ col braccio; non ha freddo, va avanti.  
Orme sulla neve compaiono dietro di lui, per chilometri, prima di essere coperte. Le gambe gli fanno un po’ male ma continua a camminare.  
Non c’è nulla, è un deserto bianco, ma non è brutto. Si guarda indietro, guarda i passi, guarda la distesa innevata uguale a quella che ha davanti, nessun orizzonte diverso. Continua a camminare, senza alcun pensiero dominante. Dopo qualche ora all’orizzonte c’è il sole.  
Decide di fermarsi: prende la borraccia dalla sacca da viaggio e beve, per la prima volta nella giornata.  
Arriva dove ci sono delle case fatiscenti, vede volti pallidi. Un’anziana gli sorride mostrando denti cariati. Non sono fantasmi, ma spettri di umanità. Prima che un gesto cortese lo inviti ad avvicinarsi, lui sorride e continua a camminare nascondendo la stanchezza; non vuole che la sua carne sia consumata da denti pietosi.  
  
  
  
  
Le baracche le lascia alle spalle un quarto d’ora dopo, un bosco lo accoglie con un sentiero che sembra tracciato dall’uomo. Si allontana dalla via più battuta, accompagnato dal canto di un allocco che suona come un corteggiamento disperato, di chi è solo. La solitudine non sempre si sposa con il silenzio.   
Quando il bosco si apre al cielo sono sorte le stelle, non crede sia saggio rimanere lì, per cui continua ad andare avanti per un po’ finché i muscoli delle gambe impongono la sosta, nei pressi di una specie di rifugio boschivo abbandonato – forse – dall’inizio della fine del mondo, tanto è malandato. Un camino all’interno del rifugio dà l’occasione di accendere un bel fuoco, dalla canna fumaria si sentono rumori indecifrabili, ma non indaga perché sente un po’ di freddo e va alla ricerca di qualcosa di combustibile, sperando non ci sia solo legna bagnata.  
All’interno del rifugio c’è ben poco, ma in un cesto vede quelli che sembrano libri. Uno di questi è curioso, riesce a leggere solo i caratteri di _Elenco_ (persone?) datato 1999: è un libro strano che ha solo nomi, indirizzi abitativi (?) e numeri. Qualcuno numerava le persone? Ce n’erano davvero così tante in tutto il mondo?  
Prende la cesta, la getta del camino e avvicinandosi porta i libri davanti alla luce di una fiamma che si sta ben nutrendo. Cerca il nome di sua madre e suo padre, potrebbe essergli utile conoscere quei numeri, ma non trova nulla, nessun Sumeragi, un mistero che non lo spaventa ma lo incuriosisce.  
È pesante il libro dei numeri, ma lo mette nella sacca da viaggio che porta con sé, vuota di ciò che il sarebbe felice di mettere sotto i denti.  
Prende un altro libro, privo di parole, solo immagini, quadri… lo stomaco protesta alla visione di ceste di frutta, tavole imbandite di cibo, tanto, troppo… Strappa una pagina, ha sentito dire che la carta è commestibile, così la spezzetta e la mette in bocca, ma la sputa subito, gli hanno mentito.  
Cerca di non pensare al cibo, avanza con le pagine e vede campi, giardini, fiori, villaggi grandissimi, fatti di… di- grattacieli? Sua madre gli ha detto si chiamavano grattacieli. Le città ne erano piene, ma lui non ha mai visto una città.  
È nato Kyoto, una città, ma ai suoi occhi aveva l’aspetto di un grande villaggio. Hanno provato a sopravvivere lì per qualche anno che ricorda appena, ma suo padre sentiva il bisogno di andare al Nord, verso Tokyo. Pare fosse (sia?) la capitale del Giappone. Quel viaggio ha ucciso suo padre dopo qualche mese, mentre sua madre si è persa, nel Giappone, nella vita.  
Dovrebbe andare a Tokyo? Fidarsi di qualcuno per avere indicazioni? Gli importa davvero di Tokyo? Secondo i racconti di suo padre c’è una torre gigantesca a Tokyo, prova a cercarla nel libro delle immagini, ma non crede di saperla riconoscere. Continua a sfogliare il libro, finché non mostra alberi dalle grandi fronde rosa, ciliegi.  
Gli piacciono i fiori di ciliegio, a Kyoto c’erano interi viali in rosa quando era tempo di fioritura, ma sua madre non amava parlarne e suo padre odiava i ciliegi. Curioso odiare una cosa bella. Lui non odia niente, ma del resto non c’è neanche qualcosa che ama.  
Si stringe le gambe al petto e dopo pochi minuti le palpebre diventano pesanti, le chiude.  
Il freddo lo sveglia qualche ora dopo, quando è ancora buio – più buio – il fuoco si è quasi spento. Usa un altro fiammifero e si chiede quanto dureranno.  
Sua madre lo lasciava nascosto quando lei andava a comprare il necessario, così lui non sa come si comprano le cose, ma è inevitabile significhi contatto umano.  
Contando le persone viste con la vecchia dai denti cariati il giorno prima, ha incontrato trentasei persone in tutta la sua vita. Di solito le ha viste da lontano, di sfuggita, perché non si sa a cosa può portare un incontro.  
Lancia un’occhiata verso la sua sacca gonfia del libro con i numeri: davvero l’umanità era tutta lì?  
Dopo un po’ strappa le pagine del libro illustrato, quelle che contengono i fiori di ciliegio. Lo fa con precisione, in modo che l’immagine possa risultare perfetta. Ha tutto quello che gli serve un’ora dopo, quando le tenebre si diradano; beve quello che rimane nella sua borraccia, mette nelle tasche il necessario, oggetti utili in situazioni estreme, e si rimette in cammino, con una leggera nausea causata dalla fame. Fuori la neve si è sciolta.  
I suoi passi sono più lenti, appesantiti dal libro che sta portando; ragiona su quanto possa essere vulnerabile a quel punto ma il libro potrebbe essere fondamentale per trovare persone importanti, scoprire le loro debolezze, usarle. Pensa molto a quei numeri durante il cammino, inciampa in qualche punto, ma dopo meno di due ore è fuori dalla vegetazione anche se non ha le risposte che sperava di trovare ragionando.  
Mette i pensieri da parte quando si ritrova a dover lottare contro la gravità in una discesa rocciosa. Trova due scheletri, segno dell’effettiva pericolosità di quel terreno, ripido e letale, con le sue rocce che, come lame, escono dal terreno.  
Quando il pericolo è ormai alle spalle trova un ruscello e si ferma: è assetato ma non precipitoso, sua madre gli ha insegnato come assicurarsi che l’acqua sia potabile, un trucco magico che anche lui può mettere in atto con le sue conoscenze dell’ _onmyōdō_. Ha _ofuda_ a sufficienza per settimane, anche se quando finiranno sarà un problema: come potrà averne altri?  
Quando l’ _ofuda_ dà il suo responso positivo alla potabilità, si sente ancora più spossato, ma un po’ di acqua fresca sul volto e bere generosamente lo fa sentire già meglio. Fa scorta nella borraccia e ritorna sui suoi passi, non prima di essersi assicurato che dalle sue tasche non sia caduto nulla.  
  
  
  
  
Quando il cielo inizia a tingersi di rosa, arriva in un piccolo conglomerato di case, non in legno, ma in muratura.  
Studia il posto con sospetto, si guarda intorno: solo una di quelle abitazioni sembra avere un giardino curato e attratto dalla cura per il verde si avvicina. Un uomo anziano seduto a fianco alla porta di casa lo guarda; sembra stanco più che sorpreso dal nuovo arrivo, così il bambino gli si avvicina dopo aver fatto un inchino cortese. “Dove posso trovare fiammiferi e cibo?” chiede, omettendo la parola acquisto, sperando in un gesto caritatevole.  
L’anziano sembra pensarci, poi si alza e fa per entrare: “non so se ho qualche fiammifero, ma ho qualche ortaggio e della frutta. I bambini di oggi mangiano frutta e verdura?”.  
“Non dovrebbero?” domanda non capendo. L’uomo ride di gusto muovendo la mano per invitarlo ad entrare. Decide di seguirlo.  
La casa dell’uomo è disordinata e ha molti odori: c’è odore di cibo, di abbondanza, di una qualche sostanza chimica, di chiuso, di muffa. Potrebbe approfittarne.  
Segue l’uomo in cucina, un ambiente piccolo dove gli odori si concentrano, non necessariamente invitanti. Sul lavello uno scarafaggio muove le antenne, sembra studiarli, osservarli.  
“C’è un prezzo” esordisce l’uomo, distogliendo l’attenzione del bambino dall’insetto che fugge. È un presagio.  
La mano dell’uomo gli afferra i capelli all’altezza della nuca, è una stretta violenta, fa male, ma non ha paura. Lo stomaco non si agita neanche quando la zip dei pantaloni dell’anziano si abbassa con i boxer. Un odore sgradevole gli punge il naso.  
“Guardami” gli ordina l’uomo, accontentato sul momento. Non c’è paura, non ci sono lacrime negli occhi color miele, ma neanche la dolcezza che quel cuore raggrinzito sognerebbe.  
Un predatore merita solo lo sguardo di un rettile.  
“Guardami e adesso apri la-” le parole sono stroncate dalle sue stesse urla. Il dolore è arrivato dopo lo schizzo di sangue. Il basso ventre butta sangue.  
Il vecchio cade in ginocchio e una rapidità inumana del bambino – forse solo disperata – affonda una – poi due – volte una lama al collo.  
Gli occhi si spengono guardando in faccia un assassino rettiliano che si allontana con prudenza.  
La mano del giovane Sumeragi è stretta solidamente al coltello a serramanico che teneva in tasca, che l’ha salvato. Non è la prima volta che vede la morte ma è la prima volta che toglie una vita. Guarda il corpo a terra, guarda la lama sporca, fa dei passi indietro per non sfidare la sua fortuna. Minuti dopo il piede rigira il corpo per accertarsi dello scampato pericolo; l’uomo riversa esangue, con l’uccello coperto di rosso, immobile e volgare.  
Lo scarafaggio fa capolino di nuovo dal lavello e desta simpatia nel bambino.  
Non è empatia quando prende l’insetto per invitarlo a entrare nello squarcio al basso ventre. Se mettesse una mano dentro la ferita potrebbe tirarne fuori gli intestini, l’ha appreso da qualche libro. Sa che gli scarafaggi vivono tra gli escrementi e quello non può che essere l’habitat adatto: lo terrà lontano dal resto della cucina per un po’. Calcia una gamba morta e apre il frigo che non ha meraviglie culinarie da mostrare, ma c’è carne, c’è frutta, ci sono verdure e cibi che non saprebbe classificare. Un brontolio allo stomaco lo spinge a prendere la prima cosa sottomano: cetriolini sott’olio. Non gli piace particolarmente il sapore, ma non ha una particolare preferenza per quelli o un pezzo di formaggio o carne essiccata.  
Morde rapido, anche se non va di fretta: dubita che l’uomo abbia familiari o amicizie pronte a intervenire con sentimenti di vendetta. Il sole non è basso, ma tra poco il cielo sarà tinto di rosa e un tetto sopra la testa in pieno inverno non si rifiuta.  
Il cadavere puzzerà tra qualche ora, ma bruciarlo non sarebbe prudente in un luogo simile, così lo trascina per i piedi fuori, nel giardino, e scava una fossa: se lo lasciasse l’odore potrebbe attirare animali randagi o selvaggi. Pala alla mano, energia di un bambino, il risultato dopo un’ora non è dei migliori, ma comunque funzionale. Prende dei gerani dai vasi e li trapianta sul nuovo cumolo di terra: sarà ottimo fertilizzante. Crede di doverlo ai fiori che non avranno più il loro giardiniere.  
Quando il cielo si fa viola rientra e torna a mangiare, accomodandosi sul divano e cercando di far funzionare la radio: è l’unico mezzo per sapere del resto del mondo, anche se non funzionano sempre, il rumore bianco prevale quando si prova a metterci mano, ma ogni tanto si intercetta qualcosa di interessante e quella sera è fortunato: una voce parla di Tokyo, non sembra disperata come altre trasmissioni che ha ascoltato, anche se parla di cose e persone che non conosce. Dopo ore di chiacchiere e nuove nozioni sul mondo la musica si sostituisce alle parole, il mondo sembra meno brutto.  
Tokyo è qualcosa che potrebbe entrare nei suoi sogni, ma quando chiude gli occhi non c’è nulla a cullare la fantasia.  
  
  
  
  
Un orologio sulla parete indica che sono le 9.15 quando il bambino decide di varcare la porta dell’alloggio che gli ha offerto un bagno caldo, cibo, musica e un buon posto per dormire. Rimanere non avrebbe senso, quel posto per lui non ha valore, come ciò che giace sotto i gerani.   
Si getta tra le braccia dell’inverno inospitale, privo di neve, ma con artigli di gelo. Si sente bene però: i motivetti ascoltati alla radio risuonano nei ricordi, li ripete come mantra anche se sono impuri, nel suono e nei testi.  
Per un’ora, anche due, cantare mentalmente fa volare il tempo e sentire meno la stanchezza, ma quando l’interesse si assopisce e la stanchezza diventa mentale, il silenzio diventa il miglior amico.  
C’è un’altra radura boscosa da attraversare, gli alberi sono alti e ben distanziati, il sole filtra – anche se poco – è un luogo perfetto per perdersi, ma ciò non lo spaventa, lo rende solo più accorto ad ogni passo. Ogni tot di metri tira fuori il coltello a serramanico e lascia un segno tra gli alberi, per assicurarsi di non rifare la stessa strada nel caso si perdesse. Quel luogo è come un labirinto, è la natura nella sua vera essenza, priva d’empatia, imparziale, equa e caotica. Si trova qualche uccello congelato al suolo, dove il terreno è bagnato, a tratti fangoso. Ci sono tracce, alcune umane, altre no, non sa di quali dovrebbe preoccuparsi, quali seguire.  
È pomeriggio quando il bosco si dirada e trova la strada asfaltata. Sua madre gli ha raccontato che quelle strade erano per sole automobili una volta, che quando erano tante vi era traffico ed era impossibile muoversi. L’immaginazione non riesce a figurare una strada tanto larga con file di automobili ferme per chilometri e chilometri. Ha già visto qualcuno usare delle macchine, muoversi con esse, ma è difficile in un mondo non più predisposto per quel tipo di mobilità.  
Sua madre ha sempre evitato le grandi strade asfaltate, perché prive di riparo, distrutte e ancora pericolanti proprio perché lasciate all’incuria. Il verde le penetra come una volta il grigio ha penetrato con violenza la natura.  
Riflette prima di allontanarsi e tornare nel bosco, ma proprio lì i suoi sensi lo mettono in guardia. Cammina circospetto, cercando di tracciare quel riverbero spirituale di negatività; la risposta sono gli occhi a dargliela: fiammelle azzurre sospese, a decine. Rimane immobile ad osservare i fuochi fatui per qualche secondo, non sono fermi, avanzano lentamente e a quel punto è certo siano _onibi_ 1, così si allontana prima che diventi il loro pasto. Solitamente non si manifestano in inverno ma tutto il mondo è cambiato, affamato di vita, e chi è rimasto è nelle sue fauci: prima o poi sarà ingerito anche lui, perché non è diverso dagli altri, non è speciale, ma vuole vivere ancora un po’.  
Torna indietro verso la strada asfaltata, tra le sue crepe, i pali caduti, decide di farne la sua via anche se più ostile di un sentiero boschivo o di montagna. Non se ne rende conto per i primi chilometri, ma quando le parti distrutte diventano più importanti e vede una voragine aprirsi al suo fianco, non ha dubbi sul fatto che quella strada sia imprevedibile, pericolosa quanto degli _onibi_.  
  
  
  
  
Quando la notte mostra la sua falce lunare squarciare il timido manto stellato, Sumeragi è ancora in cammino sulla grande strada.  
Il freddo punge contro i vestiti, la stanchezza lo rende più vulnerabile. Ha fatto pause per mangiare e dissetarsi, ma ha bisogno di riposo, di calore, è solo un bambino, anche se sembra non volerlo ammettere a se stesso.  
Non c’è un posto per ripararsi, neanche ai lati della strada, per cui trova più sicuro continuare a camminare anche se gambe e spalle gli fanno male. Potrebbe buttare via l’elenco e alleggerirsi, ma è testardo, non vuole avere rimpianti un domani. Sì, un domani, perché lui ci crede.  
Potrebbe provare a imparare a memoria nomi e numeri, ma sono tanti, troppi, potrebbe confondersi.  
La luna si fa alta in cielo, lontani si sentono rumori di bosco, di uccelli notturni, di vento contro le fronde, ululati di canidi che non saprebbe identificare. Proprio quando le palpebre si fanno più pesanti, davanti a lui si presenta un posto riparato: un tetto alto sotto cui vi sono cabinati separati da sbarre – non tutte intere – che sembravano voler impedire il passaggio delle automobili, quando avevano una funzione. Si avvicina prudente ai cabinati e quando non vi rivela pericolo entra aprendo il pesante portello e il freddo diventa più tollerabile.  
Sono spazi piccoli, sigillati quasi ermeticamente, i vetri non hanno un solo graffio e hanno mantenuto una temperatura decente all’interno.  
C’è una sedia girevole che sembra comoda, ma lo espone a qualsiasi cosa possa brulicare nel buio, per cui s’impegna a smontarla per poggiare a terra la parte adatta a sedersi, in modo da stare nascosto e comodo, con uno schienale a dargli un minimo di calore alle spalle. Fortuna vuole che trovi anche una coperta abbandonata tra gli effetti personali di chi stava lì, non ha un buon odore, ma le narici possono sopportare.  
Si rannicchia tremante, nella borsa cerca dei guanti che furono di sua madre, per metterli sopra ai suoi.  
Dopo un po’ va meglio, è caldo, non teme di chiudere gli occhi per non riaprirli più.  
  
  
  
  
Dorme per un tempo che gli sembra infinito prima che dei rumori contro il vetro lo sveglino, come un bussare. È giorno, il mondo si è fatto rosa e, alzando lo sguardo, dei raggi lo colpiscono in volto. Di nuovo sente bussare, i sensi diventano più vigili, si mette in una posizione difensiva e si volta, trovando qualcosa d’inaspettato: un’aquila reale è lì ad osservarlo. Ha il piumaggio marrone che l’alba rende quasi arancio, gli occhi luccicano, sembrano pezzi d’oro e non lasciano trasparire alcun timore, solo curiosità. Becca qualcosa ai suoi piedi e guarda poi il bambino, con la diffidenza di chi non crede negli esseri umani.  
Il Sumeragi si toglie guanti e doppi guanti, uscendo dal cabinato, con movenze lente e sicure, con la sola intenzione di guardare meglio il rapace poggiato su un ripiano davanti al vetro. Tra gli artigli vede un animale morto, sembra un coniglio, cerca di studiarlo ma l’uccello dispiega le sue ali, mostrando strisce di piumaggio bianco all’interno. L’apertura alare di quegli uccelli è maestosa come ha letto, fa un passo indietro e si siede a terra, cercando di far capire all’animale che non vuole sottrargli la preda, solo osservarlo. L’aquila non è sicura delle intenzioni dell’altro, ma non vola via, non mangia, ricambia solo lo sguardo. Sembrano molto simili.  
Passa un minuto generoso prima che il rapace torni a mangiare, lo fa rapido, forse per fame, forse per diffidenza, o perché nella sua natura. Se diffidasse davvero di quell’umano potrebbe attaccarlo o volare via, ma non sembra sia un impedimento al suo pasto, anzi, pare quasi fiera dell’avere uno spettatore. Mentre banchetta – a un certo punto – strappa un pezzo di carne e lo agita tanto che finisce ai piedi del giovane Sumeragi. Sembra un’offerta, una condivisione, anche se sono interiora, crude, che non può cuocere. L’aquila è china sul suo pasto, mentre l’umano sente il suo stomaco brontolare, leggermente nauseato dall’appetito mattutino e dall’odore delle viscere, ma le prende e dopo averle osservate le mette in bocca, strappa la carne, amarognola e ferrosa. Il sapore del sangue freddo gli esplode in bocca, bagna la bocca ed è disgustoso al primo e al secondo morso, ma al terzo il suo palato sembra abituarsi, quasi apprezzare quella consistenza.  
Lo sguardo del rapace è imperscrutabile ma da come lancia occhiate fintamente distratte, sembra proprio riconosca un pulcino della sua specie.  
  
  
  
  
Dopo i colori caldi dell’alba, si alza la nebbia. L’aquila vola via, il bambino non perde tempo ad osservarla, sbrigandosi nel raccogliere le sue cose – in borsa ha del cibo, poco, che vuole conservare per giorni futuri.  
Si muove tra i cabinati, ci sono molti cartelli, scritte sul metallo che pendono da pali in precario equilibrio; tra essi trova la più importante: _Tokyo 60km_. Ha calcolato un metro in tre passi, se un chilometro equivale a mille metri – e la matematica non è un’opinione – un chilometro sono l’equivalente di tremila passi. Sessanta chilometri sono così sessantamila metri, ovvero centottantamila passi. Quando sono grandi i numeri confondono, sembrano sfide impossibili, spaventano anche un po’, eppure sono solo passi, si perdono velocemente con un certo entusiasmo, i pensieri volano prima. Ha molto da pensare su Tokyo, prima di raggiungerla.  
Si riflette su un vetro, la bocca ancora sporca di sangue come un predatore; tenta maldestramente di pulirsi, trovandosi rosse anche le maniche della giacca. Umetta le labbra, ancora e ancora, riprendendo la sua marcia, iniziando a contare i passi ma stancandosi nella conta al duecentoventisettesimo.   
Camminare lungo la strada asfaltata diventa infernale, non ci sono fiamme, ma il vento lo castiga con la stessa intensità.  
A fine giornata non ha più acqua, non può trovarla, non sa trovarla, ma può mangiare, finisce quello che ha in borsa nella notte, ma non può dormire senza nulla, sentendo ululati lontani. La luna piena rende luminoso il cammino, il vento si arresta ma non lui. Fa pause per le sue gambe, qualche minuto, ma s’impone di non chiudere gli occhi, andare avanti e quanto il sole sorge davanti a sé crede sia un miraggio, un miracolo. Ai lati della strada, il verde è meno intenso, così decide di fare una deviazione in cerca d’acqua.  
Quello che trova un’ora dopo tra gli alberi – quando il sole è già alto – è un magazzino, con grandi container di metallo, bagni chimici, tracce di un’umanità invasiva ma dimenticata. Trova un abitacolo tra quei giganti di metallo, c’è un tavolo con quello che si chiamava computer e mai ha capito cosa fosse. Sua madre gli ha spiegato che il computer era una via di mezzo tra una radio e un’enciclopedia, un museo di immagini e di figure in movimento, che serviva per scrivere, calcolare, quanto connettere le persone. È davvero difficile figurarne la funzione, forse ha un senso legato al suo elenco di nomi e numeri?  
Un rubinetto fa dimenticare qualsiasi pensiero sul computer, si precipita ad aprire e dopo strani rumori e niente acqua, esce liquido di un rosso vivo, macchiando il lavabo. Acqua rugginosa. Non è la prima volta che la vede, sua madre gli ha insegnato a lasciarla scorrere per un po’ prima di berla. È assetato abbastanza da poterla bere anche così, ma aspetta, si guarda intorno, trovando interessante una poltrona ammuffita, in pelle, aperta in diversi punti, forse rosicchiata da roditori. Ha tanto sonno, non riesce a pensare per la stanchezza, ma quando vede l’acqua trasparente si sente sollevato, si toglie i guanti e congiunge le mani sotto il getto per bere… una, due, dieci volte, ancora insoddisfatto al dodicesimo sorso. Il pancino si gonfia e allora si allontana dal getto che chiude, sapendo che l’acqua è preziosa.  
Una finestra dell’abitacolo è rotta, forse la notte accoglie visite di animali, ma sposta la poltrona affinché lui sia riparato abbastanza da poter dormire un po’, senza che l’inverno lo tormenti con le sue temperature. È scomodo quel posto, ma la stanchezza mette a tacere ogni protesta e chiude gli occhi per un altro sonno senza sogni, svegliandosi quando il sole è basso e la temperatura è diminuita.  
Non gli piace la prospettiva di viaggiare al buio, considera la possibilità di fermarsi per tutta la notte – cacciare, sonnecchiare un altro po’ – ma vuole arrivare presto a Tokyo, vuole tornare sulla strada asfaltata, la via che lo porterà sicuramente nella città, dove vedrà la famosa torre. Viaggiando è entrato in case di persone che non c’erano più, con gusti e vite diverse, come un procione ha frugato curioso tra le loro cose, soprattutto tra i libri. Ricorda delle fiabe, in cui c’erano delle torri: a volte custodivano preziosi tesori, in altre fiabe erano simbolo di sventura, ma in una storia in particolare vi era rinchiusa una principessa dai capelli lunghissimi che un principe usava come corda per scalare l’edificio e abbracciare la sua amata. Era una storia che l’aveva divertito per qualche tempo, una fiaba così irrealistica da trovarla irritante, ma ora che non sa cosa lo attenderà nella capitale giapponese, si chiede come sia la Tokyo Tower e se qualcuno non vi sia intrappolato.  
Esce dall’abitacolo con la sua borsa più leggera – purtroppo di viveri – ma la borraccia piena, i guanti indosso e si sente spiato, ma non inquieto. Una lepre lo guarda, sull’attenti. Lui sorride all’animale dal pelo grigio, si accuccia e si ritoglie i guanti, allungando una mano verso la bestiola. “Vieni qui, piccolino” gli fa, come potesse capirlo. Non ha nulla da offrire all’animale magro e probabilmente affamato, ma la lepre annusa e si avvicina, timida e tesa, fin quando non è alla portata di carezza del giovane Sumeragi.  
Le piace essere accarezzata sotto il mento, poi sul petto, più peloso e morbido. Sorride il bambino, così l’animale si rilassa. “Non sei particolarmente carino” constata, risalendo la carezza sulla parte dorsale, fino ad arrivare alle lunghe orecchie che sembrano apprezzare molto i grattini che generalmente conoscono solo cani o gatti.  
Riscende la carezza e a quel punto afferra il collo, stretto, mentre l’animale si agita, muove freneticamente le zampine e il bambino si alza in piedi guardandolo senza compassione. Il coltello a serramanico sgozza l’animale, rapido come fu contro l’inguine del vecchio pervertito.  
Butta a terra la sua preda, ormai morta, dovrà fare come gli ha insegnato sua madre: togliere il pelo, accendere un fuoco e cucinarlo bene. La partenza è ormai rimandata all’indomani.  
  
  
  
  
L’alba non è ancora arrivata quando si risveglia con la pancia piena e le energie di chi ha riposato più di quanto doveva. Un fuocherello che aveva acceso nell’abitacolo non si è rivelato letale, anzi, si è spento. Accendere il focolare sotto la finestra rotta e circondarlo di materiale metallico è stata una buona idea, da sfruttare per il futuro.  
Con la gola secca si dirige al rubinetto che non manda più acqua rugginosa e, dissetato, approfitta di una porticina che nasconde un gabinetto non più funzionante ma di cui aveva nostalgia. Fare la pipì nei boschi, con il freddo, è sempre una tortura, ma accovacciarsi per bisogni più lenti con una sensazione di pericolo costante, rende stitici. Ora invece si rilassa, sapendo che nonostante tutto è in un luogo sicuro, dimenticato persino dai fantasmi. Sua madre gli ha detto che dal giorno X di dieci fa, la presenza di spettri e _yōkai_ è notevolmente aumentata nel mondo, l’umanità è stata ferita in modo troppo profondo per andarsene in pace, per questo ha voluto che il suo bambino imparasse almeno le basi dell’ _onmyōdō_ , ma il piccolo Sumeragi sa che non sono sufficienti per guidarlo nel mondo. Forse Tokyo avrà risposte anche a questo.  
Quando ritorna sulla strada asfaltata il sole è sorto da poco, è pieno di energie, ottimista, così canta una canzone nella sua testa. Dopo un paio di ore trova nuovi cabinati con sbarre, come quelli trovati giorni prima: ci sono molte informazioni su città diverse, Tokyo inclusa! Non vuole illudersi, non vorrebbe aver capito male, ma mancano solo dieci chilometri alla meta. È così entusiasta che sta per correre, ma non lo fa solo perché l’elenco di nomi e numeri è troppo pesante.  
Immagina che ai confini di una città debbano esserci persone e nel suo passaggio, ai lati della strada, trova effettivamente dei luoghi urbani, case ben isolate, magazzini, ma sembrano tutti luoghi fantasma, dove non c’è vita e all’orizzonte non vede nessuna torre.  
Un’insegna con su scritto _Tokyo_ snoda la strada, la percorre a passo rapido, finché intorno a sé non è sicuro di ciò che legge e lo sa: è a Tokyo.  
  
  
  
  
Pensava di provare qualcosa di esaltante nel ritrovarsi a Tokyo, invece il paesaggio disabitato, di casupole, macchie verdi e zone industriali non rende affatto affascinante quella città, solo… enorme.  
Cammina, cammina, vede da lontano le tracce delle linee ferroviarie che spera funzionino – vorrebbe davvero vedere un treno, ne ha sentito molto parlare, anche se esteticamente non gli piacciono molto. Nessun treno si palesa e il cielo lo avverte del tramonto imminente, ma non è stanco e non crede riuscirà a chiudere occhio, non ha neanche fame: gli basta poter bere.  
Tokyo ha idranti, fontanelle, non tutte funzionanti, ma che non lasciano nessuno disidratato.  
Solo diversi chilometri dopo, quando ormai è notte, si rende conto che Tokyo non è disabitata: vede umani, pochi eppure tanti dalla sua prospettiva. Cinque persone lo guardano, lo salutano, e non pretendono nulla da lui: sente che non hanno cattive intenzioni, non sono brutti, non sono sporchi, sembra quasi che vivano non sapendo che il mondo è un disastro e ciò lo sorprende, come fosse in un altro mondo, un mondo migliore.  
È sorpreso quando vede da alcuni pali uscire della luce: non è fuoco rinchiuso, non va ad olio, non capisce quella tecnologia e solo dopo un po’ decide di non guardare con diffidenza quei lumi.  
Si ritrova circondato da case, alcune abitate, altre silenti, non c’è aria di tensione, ci sono anche giardini curati, ma sa non di poter – di non _volere_ – fidarsi delle apparenze. Forse è per questo che suo padre desiderava tanto arrivare a Tokyo, forse vedeva una possibilità, nonostante fosse stato l’epicentro dell’apocalisse.  
Non lo rende triste l’idea di essere solo, pensa che i suoi genitori siano felici ora, non avrebbe senso essere triste secondo la sua logica. Disapprova però di non essere entusiasta a Tokyo, nelle sue diversità non ha nulla di bello e non riesce neanche a vedere la famosa torre.  
L’unica cosa che lo sorprende, dopo i pali della luce, è l’inizio di una quieta nevicata, ha sentito molto più freddo in giorni precedenti e la neve l’ha risparmiato, per fortuna. Apre la bocca e fa uscire la lingua, per catturare qualche fiocco di neve, un gioco che faceva spesso, che non gli impedisce di camminare, andare avanti, esplorare.  
Arriva in un giardino pubblico, è curato, diverso dagli altri, non è una zona boschiva insediata in un contesto urbano. Gli piace quel posto, così vi entra, anche se è pieno di cose strane: sedili sospesi attaccati a catene; una scala che non porta in nessun luogo; una trave in legno sbilanciata con dei manubri. Si toglie la pesante borsa e siede per curiosità su uno di quei sedili sospesi, si rende conto che può dondolarsi e spingendosi con le gambe sembra quasi volare: è una cosa che trova divertente, soprattutto perché caccia la neve tenendo aperta la bocca. Un fiocco rosa vola davanti a lui, gli tocca la lingua, è strano così il bambino salta giù, lo inghiotte e si ferma, perché non è neve. Va verso la sua borsa e incuriosito si muove, la luna è una falce più grassa quella notte, sembra un ampio sorriso, insieme alle luci artificiali – seppur lontane – illumina bene i dintorni e il bambino è certo di ciò che vede: stanno nevicando petali di ciliegio. Il vento è leggero, non può averli portati da lontano, sono tanti, tantissimi, lo circondano di un odore dolciastro e familiare. Vorrebbe essere sorpreso e divertito, invece ha più domande che gioia: come fa a fiorire un ciliegio in pieno inverno?  
Le stagioni sono strane – gli ha detto sua madre – ma questo fenomeno va al di là del bizzarro, sembra che quei petali lo chiamino.  
Cammina temerario, sentendo qualcosa di sovrannaturale circondarlo, gli pizzicano gli occhi per un momento e dopo averli stretti, alza la testa e li spalanca incredulo vedendo tutto rosa. Non è una nuvola, per quanto gigante, il fruscio del vento si insinua tra fronde fiorite, di un rosa acceso che rivelano la natura di un albero di ciliegio a dir poco spettacolare. Sente di dover rispetto a quel _sakura_ , perché certo non sia semplicemente un albero, non è solo bello e imponente, è un essere vivente di un potere forse divino. Sente sulla pelle la magia, oltrepassa il tessuto, stimolandogli la pelle d’oca e non per la paura di qualcosa di pericoloso o ignoto.  
Avanza verso il tronco, ha un diametro assurdo, non ricorda alcun albero che abbia visto o di cui abbia letto. Le radici che escono dal terreno somigliano a serpenti giganti, con molta fantasia potrebbe pensare ad essi come arti predatori di un _jubokko_ 2 ma – per quanto Tokyo possa esser stato lo scenario della più sanguinolenta delle catastrofi della storia – dubita che proprio quel _sakura_ sia uno _yōkai_ , emana un potere troppo grande, ma il dubbio quando tra le maestose radici vede una persona vestita di nero, come dormiente. Se davvero è un _jubokko_ lo divorerà a prescindere dal suo tentativo di fuga, per questo si fa avanti. Crepitano foglie sotto i suoi passi, mentre la luna si rivela tra i rami, accarezzando con la sua luce un volto pallido e bellissimo che turba il giovane Sumeragi.  
Le gambe si muovono più veloci, come spinte dal vento, attirate da un magnetismo magico, con il cuore che batte ansioso e bisognoso di soddisfare la sua curiosità. Quando è davanti all’uomo si rende conto che è giovane, bello come una principessa delle fiabe. I narratori di racconti cercano le più creative formule per descrivere la bellezza che lascia senza fiato, che colpisce al petto, facendo accelerare i battiti. Lui non saprebbe trovare parole sue, ma prenderebbe in prestito tutte quelle formule e le sommerebbe, perché è certo di non aver mai visto qualcosa di tanto incantevole in tutta la sua vita, niente l’ha mai emozionato al punto di tremare, sentire il gelo e il calore danzare nel suo stomaco.  
Ma l’incanto si spezza alla vista rossa del sangue.  
Il polso sinistro del giovane ha un taglio che gli arriva fino all’avambraccio, se l’è procurato con un pugnale da rituale – sì, sa riconoscerli – che giace non lontano dal braccio ferito. Il bambino non esita a levarsi la sciarpa, invaso dal pensiero di salvarlo, rompendo la sua abitudinaria indifferenza.  
Fascia stretto il polso, cerca parole nel vuoto confuso della sua mente, non vuole perderlo, come se ne valesse della sua stessa vita, ma ha perso molto sangue, il terreno e la radice su cui poggia sono completamente rossi. Si toglie i guanti e tampona anche con essi. L’uomo respira, ma debolmente, realisticamente non potrebbe sopravvivere e al pensiero, qualcosa di oscuro e triste fa capolino nei suoi pensieri; per la prima volta il mondo gli sembra ingiusto, il peggiore dei mondi possibili.  
Un respiro più pesante, rumoroso, desta l’attenzione del bambino, così allunga la manina destra verso la guancia del ragazzo che si rivela fredda e morbida. Le dita si aprono, indice e medio scivolano lenti lungo la mascella, scivolano sul collo, in una carezza che cerca vita. Guarda le labbra sottili schiuse, le osserva come se potessero rivelargli qualcosa d’importante. Le dita allora risalgono per il mento, attente, lente, toccano con riverenziale timore il labbro inferiore del ragazzo e il respiro tocca le sue dita che tremano e non per il freddo. Con un polpastrello accarezza l’arco di cupido, ne segue la sagoma, è morbida in un modo che lo rende invidioso.  
Ritrae le dita per stringere anche con la destra il polso ferito e il gesto sembra scuotere il ferito, le lunghe ciglia si muovono, lentamente apre gli occhi. Ha occhi verdi, di un verde lucente, di foglie primaverili bagnate dalla rugiada mattutina, toccati dalla luce del sole… no, non rende il paragone, c’è un verde più prezioso in quegli occhi, vivo, lucido, splendido sopra ogni cosa.  
“Sei.. i.. ro…” bisbiglia il giovane uomo come se stesse sognando. Il bambino è confuso su cosa abbia detto, lo guarda maggiormente curioso, ma scuote la testa e lo incita con un _ehi_ a svegliarsi, per aiutarlo.   
Aperti meglio gli occhi, l’uomo guarda stranito il bambino che gli sorride, poi sussulta, arretra. I suoi occhi sono più lucidi, densi, come qualcosa che il piccolo può solo pensare sia paura. È piuttosto attivo per essere mezzo morto.  
“Non aver paura, sono solo un bambino. Aiutami, con il polso, io…” non sa cosa fare, è preoccupato, per la prima volta. “Non so perché tu l’abbia fatto, ma non devi morire”. È come se l’adulto in quel momento fosse lui e l’altro un bambino da rassicurare, convincere, proteggere.  
Non vedendo alcuna reazione, esprimere il suo egoistico desiderio, ricordandosi proprio di essere un bambino e poterlo fare: “io non voglio che tu muoia”. Suona strano, forse stupido, l’altro sembra essere caduto dal sogno a un incubo, ma il giovane Sumeragi è determinato a farlo ragionare, vuole che viva perché per la prima volta desidera davvero qualcosa, per quanto sia irrazionale.  
“Anche il _sakura_ non vuole che tu muoia, mi ha portato lui qui… o almeno credo”.  
L’uomo abbassa il capo, un sorriso malinconico segna il suo volto. Si stringe anche lui il polso, è meditabondo, in cerca di parole. “Il ciliegio ti ha portato qui…” ha una voce delicata l’uomo, suona dolce come i tratti del viso.  
Il bambino annuisce e si siede sulle ginocchia, come un giovane samurai intento a sapere di più.  
“Ti piacciono così tanto i fiori di ciliegio?”.  
“Mi piacciono, ma non sono sicuro di quanto”.  
“Allora devi fare attenzione ai ciliegi”.  
“Perché?”.  
L’uomo lo guarda e mostra un sorriso più gentile: “qualcuno una volta mi disse che i ciliegi non dovrebbero essere rosa, fuori dal Giappone i loro petali sono bianchi. Lo sai perché sono rosa?”  
Il bambino scuote la testa.  
“Perché sotto i suoi rami vengono seppelliti dei cadaveri e i ciliegi ne succhiano il sangue”.  
Il giovane Sumeragi apre la bocca formando una O perfetta, è un po’ buffo, ma non sembra spaventato. Guarda il polso ferito dell’altro e solo in quel momento la sua espressione si fa dispiaciuta.  
“Tu devi essere una persona gentile dunque”.  
Non è la prima volta che _qualcuno_ glielo dice in modo da abbattere qualsiasi sua difesa.  
“Hai dato il tuo sangue a questo ciliegio per non permettergli di far male ad altri, non è vero?”.  
Non c’è bisogno di una risposta, il volto dell’uomo parla da sé, così che il giovane Sumeragi prende il coltello a serramanico dalla sua tasca e ne estrae la lama, sotto lo sguardo terrorizzato dell’altro che si accende disperato quando il piccolo apre la mano e si ferisce.  
“Fermo!”  
Il taglio è profondo, il bambino si morde l’interno della guancia, volendo mostrarsi forte. Non credeva bruciasse tanto. Tocca le radici sporgenti, poi sorride all’uomo in nero, cercando approvazione: “non devi essere il solo”.  
“Io non… non posso morire”.  
“Non puoi morire?” non capisce cosa possa significare e l’altro non si premura di spiegare, ma gli si avvicina, notando che i guanti del bambino sono caduti, sporchi, li ha usati per la sua ferita, come la sciarpa. Alza il polso bendato e chiudendo gli occhi recita una formula che non suona come giapponese, poi scioglie la sciarpa dal braccio e lecca la ferita, come un gatto. Le labbra si fermano al polso e si tingono di rosso.  
Il cuore del Sumeragi è di nuovo in tumulto, deve abbassare lo sguardo, non sapendo dare nome a quel disagio. L’uomo sorride, allunga lui la mano verso il più giovane, ne accarezza il dorso e porta il palmo alla bocca. È un tocco di labbra delicato, innocente, anche se si sente lo _smack_. Ghiaccio e fuoco danzano ancora nello stomaco del bambino e gli procurano un brivido che lo fa ritrarre; a quel punto la sua mano non brucia più, non c’è più il taglio aperto e chiede “com’è possibile?” all’altro che gli fa l’occhiolino. “Ho fatto una magia”.   
Il bambino non avrebbe dovuto chiedere, non dovrebbe stupirsi, si sente sciocco, ma nonostante tutto felice. Le emozioni sono complicate da gestire. Solo ora nota che da quando è lì non nevica.  
“Ti chiedo scusa, mi dispiace per la tua sciarpa e i guanti” fa colpevole il bel mago, riprendendo in mano la sciarpa. La tristezza sembra donargli.  
“Io sto bene, non ne ho bisogno” si pavoneggia il proprietario. “Piuttosto, tu… non hai freddo?” non crede che una maglia e un trench aperto, senza guanti, sciarpa o cappello, siano gli ideali per l’inverno. Prende la borsa e cerca i guanti di sua madre, glieli offre, li ha tenuti con cura.  
“Metti questi, fa freddo. Le tue mani sono gelate, dovresti fare attenzione”.  
L’uomo si sente rimproverato come lui fosse il bambino, non gli dispiace, anche se prendendo i guanti si rende conto che sono di una persona adulta.  
“Erano di mia madre. Non sono da uomo, ma tu hai le mani sottili. Dovrebbero starti bene. E poi sono neri, come il resto dei tuoi vestiti”.  
Si fa convincere, ringrazia, non senza sentirsi in colpa. “Sono bei guanti. Sono morbidi” e l’altro annuisce, avendoli usati sopra i suoi contro le più rigide temperature. “Tua madre… tuo padre… dove sono?”.  
“Non ci sono più, sono morti” lo dice come se la cosa non lo riguardasse, senza un’ombra malinconica. “Mia madre è morta pochi giorni fa. Cercavamo di raggiungere Tokyo, siamo partiti con mio padre anni fa da Kyoto. Lui è morto quasi all’inizio del nostro viaggio, ora mia madre l’ha raggiunto. Saranno felici di stare di nuovo insieme. Alla mamma mancava molto il papà”.  
Il giovane uomo lo accarezza, vorrebbe trovare le parole giuste, ma sa che ogni dolore è diverso dall’altro, eppure… negli occhi nocciola di quel bambino, non ce n’è traccia e questo un po’ lo spaventa, un po’ lo fa star male, ma s’impedisce di giudicarlo. “Hai un posto dove andare?” chiede preoccupato.  
“Ho Tokyo” risponde non capendo il vero significato della domanda.  
“Io sono Subaru, Subaru Sakurazuka. Qual è il tuo nome?”.  
Il bambino guarda il ciliegio e poi il volto di quel Subaru. “È un bel nome, suona bene” si complimenta prima di presentarsi: “io sono Seijiro. Seijiro Sumeragi”.   
Di nuovo, Subaru lo guarda incredulo, ma stavolta non mostra terrore, ride.  
Seijiro si sente vagamente in imbarazzo. Si chiede se Subaru non abbia conosciuto qualcuno con un nome simile, se per caso la lettura del suo nome ha un qualche significato buffo con altri ideogrammi, perché è una reazione davvero strana, però… l’allegria – pensa – dona a Subaru più della tristezza.  
“Il mio nome è tanto divertente? _Sumeragi_ si scrive con il carattere di _Imperatore_ e _Seijiro_ 3 con i caratteri di _Verità_ , _Due_ e _Uomo_ ” gonfia le guance, mostrandosi finalmente bambino.  
“Scusa, non volevo offenderti. Hai un bel nome” si ricompone Subaru. Sulle sue guance è tornato un po’ di colore. “Pensavo solo che il karma ha un certo senso dell’umorismo”.  
Anche Subaru ha un senso dell’umorismo davvero particolare secondo Seijiro, ma non ha intenzione di fare troppe domande e chiedere cosa abbia a che fare con lui il karma e di chi.   
Subaru si alza un po’ barcollante, ha perso sangue e usato una quantità importante di potere spirituale e deve usarne ancora. Prende un _ofuda_ dall’interno del trench e sussurra una formula che illumina i caratteri scritti sulla carta. Seijiro sente un grande potere circondarlo, prima che i fiori di ciliegio spariscano e il mondo da rosa torni bianco, con fiocchi di neve al posto di petali. Subaru è vestito del colore del buio ed ha capelli di un nero lucente – più del suo – e splende più di qualsiasi stella. Seijiro si sente fortunato ad averlo incontrato, ad avergli donato quei guanti, è fortunato per il semplice fatto che si volta e lo guarda.  
Subaru lo guarda, gli porge la mano, prima di formulare l’invito che spera il bambino accetti: “vuoi venire con me, Sei-chan?”.  
Le gambe si muovono verso ciò che crede gli appartenga, ora. Afferra la mano di Subaru, ancor prima di urlare la sua risposta entusiasta.  
Il Sakurazukamori sorride dolcemente al suo presente. In un soffio di vento, i fiori di ciliegio hanno portato via un altro Sumeragi.  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. [2008] ...e il sogno diventa realtà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non è il peggiore dei mondi possibili se può dormire tra le lenzuola che un tempo coprivano Seishiro-san. Subaru può sopportarlo, ma ha bisogno di sognare prima di trovare la forza di aprire gli occhi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potevo aspettare un po’ ma volevo fare un aggiornamento per l’Epifania, avendo già pronto il capitolo.  
> Come vedete – a differenza del primo capitolo – è molto breve (855 parole) e questo dovrebbe essere lo standard.  
> Ne approfitto per ringraziare immensamente chi ha apprezzato, chi ha commentato (anche in privato) e chi ha inserito la storia tra le ricordate/bookmark. Siete un supporto prezioso.  
> La pubblicazione su EFP e AO3 sarà simultanea se non incorreranno problemi (di cui sarete avvertiti), quindi leggete pure dove più vi aggrada.

  
Non scansa ancora il braccio del suo sogno, trattiene la fantasia. Il massiccio strato di lenzuola e coperte premute contro la schiena sono il petto di Seishiro-san; fino a quando non aprirà gli occhi sarà ancora nel suo abbraccio, immaginando chiamarlo – _“Subaru-kun”_ – gentile, sensuale, desideroso.  
Avrebbe voluto svegliarsi ogni giorno guardando il volto di Seishiro-san disteso, senza maschera, uno scenario intimo con Seishiro Sakurazuka solo per lui. Avrebbe dato il mondo per quella realtà, invece ha versato sangue caro per ritrovarsi eterno venticinquenne, con il titolo di Sakurazukamori, il suo peso, il suo tetto e la sua assenza scavata nel petto. Tuttavia, non è il peggiore dei mondi possibili se può dormire tra le lenzuola che un tempo coprivano Seishiro-san. Subaru può sopportarlo, ma ha bisogno di sognare prima di trovare la forza di aprire gli occhi.  
  
Ha uno specchio davanti al letto e il taglio di capelli che portava quando lui e Hokuto avevano sedici anni, così può incontrarla nel suo riflesso. “Buongiorno” sussurra ogni mattina, guardando fisso e forzando un sorriso. Non le somiglierà mai.  
Porta una mano sull’occhio destro, lo accarezza – lo fa spesso – con il cuore colmo di gratitudine. È un peccato che non abbia il _suo_ colore, quella sfumatura dorata, predatrice.  
_Se una parte del mio corpo potesse vivere con qualcuno perché non stia più male, io ne sarei immensamente felice_ , aveva detto da adolescente e Seishiro-san doveva proprio averlo ascoltato. Ogni tanto gli dà dello stupido, ma lo fa con il sorriso.  
  
Un rumore dalla cucina al piano di sotto interrompe i suoi rituali pensieri.  
Ogni volta che dona il sangue al _sakura_ è confuso, seguono sempre strani sogni, allucinazioni, mal di testa… ma non si prolungano mai fino al giorno successivo.  
  
_“Questo tatami è in legno di ciliegio, vero?”_ è successo la sera prima, ricorda: ha portato un bambino a casa, _quel_ bambino è in casa, quel bambino è…  
Alzandosi dal letto fa caso ai guanti neri poggiati sul comodino, li tocca e il cuore inizia a martellargli con violenza, non sono un’allucinazione.  
Apre bruscamente la porta della camera da letto, scatta via, correndo giù per le scale al piano di sotto, raggiunge l’open space e quello che vede è ciò a cui non è abituato: la tavola apparecchiata, qualche stoviglia a terra, una scatola di riso su uno dei ripiani e una pentola su fornelli spenti.  
“Scusami” arriva una voce dagli sportelli bassi sotto il lavello, dove fa capolino un bambino dai capelli neri – leggermente mossi, un po’ vaporosi – e gli occhi color miele, con una sfumatura brillante e affatto dolce. “Non volevo svegliarti, rimetterò a posto tutto, cercavo solo di accendere il gas” fa lezioso, ma non davvero dispiaciuto.  
  
Subaru si avvicina con incredulità, passi lenti strusciano i piedi nudi sul tatami, sente l’energia che lo collega a quell’essere vivente, non scorderà mai quel potere spirituale, l’ha marchiato per troppo tempo perché non sappia a chi appartiene quell’aura.  
Gli si forma un groppo alla gola, ricorda il disappunto del Kamui dei Draghi della Terra nel non aver compreso il desiderio dell’uomo che amava – che amerà, sempre.  
Si inginocchia, si porta all’altezza del bambino che lo osserva senza comprenderlo – deve avere un’espressione davvero terribile, Subaru.  
_“Voleva trovare un modo, per stare con te”_ gli aveva rivelato quel Kamui, con una punta derisoria e un’amarezza quasi empatica, come fosse una sua questione personale.  
  
“Non sono pratico di cucine a gas. I tubi però sono di solito dentro le pareti, vicino alla cucina, perciò credevo… devo girare la manovella rossa, vero?”.  
  
La risposta di Subaru è un abbraccio.  
“Hai trovato il modo” sussurra all’orecchio del piccolo, accarezzando i morbidi capelli, senza timore che senta come il petto sia in tumulto.  
  
Seijiro ha sempre subito passivamente gli abbracci di sua madre, non gli erano mai piaciuti particolarmente, non li aveva mai ricambiati, non li trovava sensati o godibili; l’abbraccio di Subaru però sembra un gesto importante, sembra non sia abituato alla concretezza, il suo sguardo così vulnerabile gli fa pensare che abbia bisogno di un sostegno.  
Con le sue braccia di bambino ricambia il gesto, gli circonda le spalle, poggia un po’ la testa contro quella dell’uomo e ispira l’odore dei suoi capelli.  
“C’è sempre un modo, Subaru-san” lo rassicura con la confidenza di un adulto, chiudendo gli occhi, per cercare di ricordare qualcosa che sembra importante, ma c’è solo il buio sotto le palpebre.  
  
Subaru lo stringe ancora un po’ a sé, per nascondere gli occhi lucidi, per sentire che è reale e non sta sognando nulla. “Grazie” pronuncia con sollievo, nonostante Sei-chan non possa capire.  
  
Seijiro un po’ lo intuisce: Subaru-san lo sta trattando come un bambino, parla, ma dialogando con se stesso. Non vuole protestare o tenere il broncio però, gli va bene avere l’ingenuità dei nove anni, gli va bene non ricordare quello che è seppellito nel buio della sua coscienza, gli basta vedere Subaru-san davanti per capire che il mondo ha colori bellissimi e vuole tenere gli occhi ben aperti per non perderne le sfumature.  
Il presente è tutto ciò che vuole far contare.   
  
  



	3. [2008] Buon Non-Compleanno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seishiro è un personaggio davvero bizzarro, forse solo sua sorella può davvero comprenderlo, ma ciò non gli dispiace poi tanto perché lui è la persona che comprende meglio Hokuto.  
> “Buon Non-Compleanno, Subaru-kun” incalza l’uomo, le insegne di un locale li coprono di rosso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il 19 di febbraio è stato il compleanno di Subaru (e Hokuto). Volevo pubblicare questo capitolo in quella data, dopotutto vi ho fatto aspettare tanto con l’aggiornamento, ma se l’avessi fatto questo capitolo sarebbe stato anche più breve, privo di sottotesti che invece sono stata felice di inserire. Visto il titolo, forse è anche meglio averla pubblicata dopo.  
> Questo mese inoltre è stato anche il compleanno di due care amiche, ho scritto pensando anche a loro, inserendo cose che potrebbero gradire.  
> Pensieri, opinioni, teorie e critiche son sempre ben accettate.  
> Vi auguro una buona lettura.

  
  


_La pioggia è sempre piaciuta a Subaru. Non è un’amante dell’umidità o dei temporali, ma ha ricordi felici che si riflettono nelle pozzanghere, nello scrosciare dell’acqua, negli arcobaleni che si formano tra il cemento dei marciapiedi e i paesaggi naturali.  
A seconda dei casi che gli vengono assegnati, le giornate piovose possono rendere più facile il suo lavoro, altre rimandano gli impegni, concedendogli pigri e confortevoli giorni per se stesso.  
Questa giornata non è stata dedicata all’ozio, ma l’acqua si è rivelata un conduttore spirituale che ha facilitato un esorcismo. Lo spirito di una suicida ha lasciato il mondo con qualcosa che ricordava un sorriso, forse la pioggia ha portato via ogni peso – o così piace credere a Subaru.   
Hokuto ha fatto per lui un impermeabile giallo e solare per quei giorni, a cui ha abbinato stivali e giacca; a Subaru piace indossarlo ed è felice di aver trovato un ombrello abbinato che – per una volta – non ha lasciato chiuso per correre al luogo dell’appuntamento con Hokuto e Seishiro. I suoi passi sono comunque veloci, come i battiti sotto i vestiti.  
Conosce Seishiro Sakurazuka da relativamente poco, ma sembrano anni, anche se l’imbarazzo resta per le sue dichiarazioni piene di trasporto: non dovrebbe parlare di sciocchezze romantiche, di matrimoni, appuntamenti, di un amore che gli sottrae il sonno. Lo imbarazza – tanto – e ancor più lo fa vergognare l’entusiasmo di sua sorella. Non può giudicare Seishiro-san come un pervertito – non pensa che lo sia – ma è bravo a sottrargli parole, a renderlo impacciato e scaldargli le guance. Non vorrebbe sentirsi così, vorrebbe… beh, forse mente, perché in qualche modo lo diverte quel suo modo di fare, di essere.  
È davanti alla caffetteria dello zoo di Ueno con solo otto minuti di ritardo, è quasi in anticipo per i suoi standard, evita così di agitarsi e fare guai con l’ombrello.  
I vetri appannati del cafè mostrano opaca l’immagine di una coppia che non è una coppia: Seishiro in un completo scuro, con una cravatta rosa perlato e Hokuto con un vestito di una o due sfumature di rosa più acceso, con spalline alte, gonna ampia e lunga fino al ginocchio per mostrare gli stivali alti in pelle rosa che le fasciano le gambe. È una bella immagine, entrambi sorridono, sono a loro agio. Hokuto è fomentata da qualcosa, ma la conosce abbastanza da sapere che non c’è nulla che la tormenta se non qualche svendita o una svolta inaspettata nelle serie tv che segue; a giudicare del modo di risponderle di Seishiro è molto probabile che si tratti di qualcosa che entrambi condividono.  
Sono in una bolla felice e improvvisamente diventa grigio il pensiero di Subaru, vedendoli distanti, come un presagio, come quelli che mostra il fuoco durante le predizioni.  
Pensa di non aver diritto di irrompere, forse tutti quegli scherzi sul rapporto romantico tra Seishiro-san e lui sono solo un modo di legare e pizzicarsi tra due persone che si piacciono e hanno paura di farsi avanti. Subaru non sa molto di sentimenti, di amore, se non quello che prova per Hokuto e la nonna.  
Intravede Hokuto agitarsi contro Seishiro e il veterinario sforzarsi nel sorridere, forse preoccupato. Subaru non sa indossare sorrisi di circostanza, ma si fida di Hokuto, crede in lei più di ogni altra persona, se ha insistito tanto perché uscissero tutti e tre insieme non può ritirarsi e lui – in quanto gemello – non dovrebbe trarre sciocche conclusioni: Hokuto-chan, dopotutto, saprebbe fronteggiare da sola un’invasione aliena, perché dovrebbe temere dei sentimenti?  
Subaru entra nel locale, con prudenza, saluta con timidezza – quasi sentendosi un intruso – e Seishiro si alza, lo aiuta con l’impermeabile, lo fa accomodare, gli fa domande di circostanza e Hokuto osserva, ferma, in silenzio, con un sorriso bellissimo. I loro sguardi s’incontrano, lei gli fa l’occhiolino e Subaru non è sicuro di cosa significhi, ma sente caldo al petto.  
“Ora che sei arrivato, tua sorella può andare!”.  
“Eh? Te ne vai Hokuto-chan?”.  
“Sì, la tua meravigliosa sorella ha un appuntamento galante”.  
“Oh… oh” ricalca Subaru, più leggero, sentendosi un po’ sciocco per il pensiero formulato poco prima.  
“Tu fatti coccolare e viziare da Sei-chan, ok?”.  
“Cos- no! Hokuto-chan!” la rimprovera, senza riuscire a formulare qualcosa che possa chiaramente esprimere il suo disagio.  
“Sarà fatto Hokuto-chan” risponde Seishiro, complicando il tutto.  
Ha sedici anni Subaru ma si sente piccolo, come a nove anni nel suo shikifuku, sotto il peso di qualcosa di troppo importante perché capisse, perché camminasse a suo agio; goffo e dal passo insicuro. L’eco delle parole di Hokuto e la voce di Seishiro che lo tratta come un amante, lo fanno sentire allo stesso modo.  
“Non hai fame Subaru-kun?” domanda dopo qualche istante Seishiro, vedendolo assorto nei suoi pensieri, con il capo basso e un menù in mano che non sta leggendo. “È successo qualcosa sul lavoro? Non è che hai preso il raffreddore?”.  
“S-sto bene, d-davvero, solo che… Hokuto-chan…”.  
“Oh, sei preoccupato per il suo appuntamento? Gelosia fraterna o gemellare dovrei dire?” il sorriso è gentile, empatico potrebbe dire. Subaru cerca di rassicurare Seishiro che non è quello che intendeva ma ha difficoltà a imporsi nell’argomentare, quindi deve concedere all’uomo che si tratti di quello. “Credo sia normale per chi ha un legame come il vostro, non è solo caratterizzato dal semplice affetto e dall’abitudine, è qualcosa che ti riguarda direttamente come fosse parte di te, no?”.  
“Voglio molto bene a Hokuto-chan, è ovvio. È l’unica sorella che ho” sente di aver detto qualcosa di banale. Non saprebbe come spiegare quello che c’è tra loro, sa solo che le vuole infinitamente bene. “Quando ero all’asilo ho fatto un disegno per mostrarle quello che provavo. Ho preso quattro fogli in formato A4 e li ho attaccati con il nastro adesivo per creare un foglio più grande. Al centro avevo disegnato me stesso e Hokuto-chan, tutto intorno l’avevo riempito di cuori rosa, perché è il suo colore preferito. Lei fece lo stesso, quattro fogli attaccati, noi al centro, ma al posto dei cuori aveva riempito quel foglio di stelle. Diceva che la luce di una stella era potente come un grammo dell’affetto che provava. Credo che da bambini sia più facile rendere l’idea dei propri sentimenti, perché crescendo le parole suonano importanti, ma spesso vuote”.  
“Quindi non importa quante volte ti dirò che ti amo, saranno per te solo parole vuote…” Subaru sgrana gli occhi, entrando in un panico silenzioso. “Dobbiamo proprio sposarci perché io possa mostrarti i miei veri sentimenti” continua spensierato Seishiro, chiamando la cameriera per stemperare l’imbarazzo e ordinare.  
Seishiro-san è sfibrante, ma dopo che Subaru ha ordinato tre pietanze, le sue parole assumono un peso diverso. Lo osserva beato, divertito, a suo agio. Subaru è grato al mondo di poter avere un’altra persona oltre Hokuto che si interessa a lui, che sa ascoltarlo, che non si sente mai di troppo nella sua vita. Vorrebbe fosse così per sempre.  
“Subaru-kun, riguardo quel disegno di cui parlavi, credo che Hokuto-chan lo ricorderà per sempre. Sa cosa implica, il tuo affetto è sempre con lei. A volte non servono parole o gesti, i sentimenti più profondi possono essere silenziosi. Lei conosce i tuoi silenzi quanto le tue parole, non agirà mai in modo sconsiderato, devi avere fiducia in lei”.  
Subaru guarda Seishiro come se sapesse cosa ha pensato prima di entrare, come se lo avesse letto dentro. Sono parole che avrebbe voluto dire lui, per questo annuisce con il calore che si protrae dal petto allo stomaco, con le guance calde, il sorriso disteso di chi sa di non aver bisogno di troppe parole per esser compreso. Aver incontrato Seishiro-san è qualcosa per cui ringrazierà sempre l’universo. “È vero, Hokuto-chan non agisce mai in modo sconsiderato”.  
“E se qualcuno la farà soffrire, ci sarà suo fratello che userà tutte le sue capacità di Sumeragi per punirlo!”. Annuisce vigorosamente alle parole di Seishiro, anche se crede che Hokuto possa essere più terribile di lui nel punire qualcuno.  
  
Il pranzo viene consumato velocemente ma con gusto, il tempo si dilata mentre discorrono del più e del meno. Seishiro-san s’impone di pagare il conto e poi torna sull’argomento ‘appuntamento’ facendo rabbrividire un po’ Subaru, insistendo sul desiderio di fargli vedere qualcosa di speciale.  
Usciti dal locale non piove più, ma l’odore è piacevolmente forte nell’aria – “peccato, avrei voluto condividere un ombrello con Subaru-kun” scherza Seishiro – ed evitando grandi pozzanghere, si dirigono allo zoo, dove i custodi lasciano entrare il veterinario dopo aver verificato la sua identità. Seishiro indica Subaru, rassicurando che è con lui.  
“Devi perdonarmi, Subaru-kun. Non è proprio un vero appuntamento, ho insistito di incontrarti però perché avevo una visita medica qui”.  
Gli occhi del giovane Sumeragi si illuminano di eccitazione, come un bambino. Essere custode dello zoo è un sogno a cui ancora crede, che non vuole si scontri con il mestiere di famiglia da onmyōji. Si accosta a Seishiro come un cagnolino, scodinzola interiormente, il sorriso ampio non può esprimere a pieno la gioia di essere lì e vedere Seishiro nel ruolo di veterinario. Gli piace andare alla clinica Sakurazuka, gli piace quando gli permette di assisterlo in cose semplici, ma è bello anche solo poter accarezzare un paziente, coniglio o tartarughina che sia.  
“Non sapevo lavorassi anche negli zoo, Seishiro-san”.  
“Non è una cosa che accade spesso, chiamano sempre diversi veterinari, ma siamo ancora in pochi ad essere specializzati in animali esotici. E tra Ueno e Shinjuku non siamo in molti”.  
“Come mai chiamano sempre veterinari diversi?”.  
“Perché se si affidassero a un solo veterinario, nessun altro avrebbe occasioni di crescita professionale e tale legame potrebbe risultare come un losco compromesso. Diciamo che danno occasioni a tutti i veterinari di Tokyo, specialmente a quelli della zona. Solo in casi particolari si affidano alle cure di uno solo, come quando si segue una terapia o un certo percorso clinico”.  
“È il tuo caso, Seishiro-san?”.  
L’uomo annuisce mentre entrano in uno strano tunnel, scambiando parole con qualche custode. Subaru guarda emozionato, vorrebbe fare domande, invece china la testa in segno di ringraziamento non sapendo esprimere quanto per lui l’occasione sia preziosa. Una donna fa strada, stanno per entrare in una zona dove sono custoditi gli animali; Seishiro la segue e così fa anche Subaru.  
“È la sua assistente, dottore?” chiede la donna, per fare conversazione.  
“Sono un maschio in realtà” fa Subaru, mortificato, come fosse lui in errore.  
“Già, è un maschietto ed il mio futuro sposo”.  
“Seishiro-san!” lo rimprovera alzando la voce più di quanto vorrebbe, accendendo una strana gioia nella donna, che ride con Seishiro e si congratula, ignorando totalmente la voce contraria di Subaru. “Tra i pinguini l’omosessualità è molto diffusa, qui non abbiamo nessuna coppia, ma ho lavorato ad Osaka e lì c’era una coppia che aveva messo su famiglia, rubando un uovo” scherza, senza rendersi conto di non essere molto delicata nel paragone tra animali e persone, ma il dettaglio silenzia Subaru da ogni protesta, ha capito male o stanno per far visita a…  
Quando vede pinguini imperatori il cuore gli va in gola.  
“Seishiro-san, ma questi… sono…” quasi correrebbe verso di loro, ad abbracciarli. Se avesse qualche anno di meno lo farebbe, mettendosi in imbarazzo.  
“Ho saputo che sono i tuoi animali preferiti, ho pensato che fosse una buona occasione per te vederli da vicino e farmi d’assistente”.  
“Seishiro-san…” non ha parole.  
“Ci sono stati dei casi di salmonella di cui mi sono occupato, ho somministrato la terapia e seguito la guarigione. Oggi devo fare una visita di routine, ma è bene controllare che nessuno abbia contratto il virus per scrupolo, è una malattia che può rivelarsi mortale per i pinguini” spiega con serietà, suscitando interesse e determinazione in Subaru, il quale chiede in modo molto formale di poterlo aiutare.  
La custode avvicina i pinguini col delle sardine e il cuore di Subaru palpita. Viene invitato anche lui a nutrirli, vederli così vicini gli fa dilatare le pupille dalla gioia. Il primo esemplare ad avvicinarsi è alto poco più di un metro, ha le piume dorsali grigie-nere lucidissime e si accorge di come Subaru lo sta studiando, reciprocando l’estrema curiosità, avanzando prudentemente e muovendo il collo in modo da studiarlo in ogni aspetto. Subaru sorride timido e lo tratta con il riguardo di una persona:“buon pomeriggio signor Pinguino Imperatore. Io sono Subaru e sto assistendo il dottor Sakurazuka che è qui per una visita di controllo. Forse lo ricorderà Signor Pinguino, perché è una persona estremamente gentile, ma posso capire che i dottori fanno sempre un po’ paura” gli offre una sardina mentre i due adulti borbottano ridacchiando alle sue spalle.  
Il pinguino apre il becco, Subaru rimane per qualche istante immobile nel vedere la cavità orale e la lingua alzata, con le ali che si muovono come ad incitarlo a nutrirlo al più presto. Il pesce scivola giù e Subaru osserva la sfumatura giallo-arancio intorno al collo così vivida, prende coraggio, lo accarezza con i guanti ed è un po’ triste che non possa sentire com’è il piumaggio al tatto, ma è una forte emozione che l’animale accoglie positivamente e questo lo rende felice.  
_‘Sì, è proprio questo che voglio fare da grande’ _, pensa con il cuore che gli batte forte, mentre il pinguino si avvicina a Seishiro. Trova affascinante il modo in cui un animale si affidi a un uomo, un estraneo. La serietà di Seishiro mentre visita spinge Subaru a trovare più interessanti le espressioni dell’uomo che le singolarità del suo animale preferito; si immagina vicino a lui per qualche secondo, poi scuote la testa e prende da un secchio poggiato al suo fianco altre sardine per una coppia di pinguini, più bassi del primo.  
“Vuoi aiutarmi con i prelievi, Subaru-kun?” vedere la siringa agita più lui che il pinguino. Incrocia lo sguardo con la custode e lo incoraggia ad assistere _‘Sakurazuka-sensei’ _. È un po’timoroso ma Seishiro lo rilassa, ha questo potere non magico che a Subaru piace molto: gli spiega con tono pacato e rilassato cosa fare, lo incoraggia, non perde il sorriso e a Subaru riesce estremamente facile assisterlo. Paziente dopo paziente, Seishiro gli rivela informazioni sui pinguini che Subaru non aveva mai letto sui libri, riguardanti la loro salute, l’alimentazione, abitudini particolari. La custode ogni tanto si lega ai loro discorsi, raccontando aneddoti peculiari che possono accadere solo con esemplari in cattività.  
Quel pomeriggio Subaru impara ad amare ancora di più i pinguini ed è felice che il lavoro di Seishiro-san sia abbastanza lungo da permettergli di essere più vicino a quegli esemplari, saperne di più, lontano dai pensieri di spiriti, demoni e altre creature non più umane.  
Una voce sussurra al suo cuore che quello è il sentiero che vuole tracciare per la sua felicità, non vuole abbandonare le sue responsabilità, vuole onorare il nome della sua famiglia, ma vuole vivere anche per i suoi desideri.  
Quando hanno finito è pomeriggio inoltrato e il cielo scuro; lampioni e luci a neon illuminano la sera, l’impermeabile giallo riflette e assorbe i colori di luminarie diverse da quelle bianche. Viene toccato dal rosa, dal verde, dal blu; combinati con il giallo diventano altri colori, forme nuove, che nascono soprattutto dentro Subaru come idee, emozioni. Sente di star crescendo in quel momento ed è felice, felice che Seishiro gli abbia dato quell’occasione.  
“Seishiro-san, devo proprio ringraziarti”.  
“Per così poco? Devo impegnarmi ancor di più per raggiungere il tuo cuore” anche se quello scherzo non gli piace, si sforza di ridere Subaru, perché è tutto perfetto e bello. “Sai, Subaru-kun… avendo saputo tardi del tuo compleanno, non ero sicuro di come comportarmi. Non ci conoscevamo ancora bene, sarebbe stato strano suppongo”.  
“Non credo di capire cosa intendi, Seishiro-san”.  
“Voglio dire che volevo fare qualcosa di speciale per te in un giorno speciale, come quello del tuo compleanno, ma ormai non aveva molto senso, no?”.  
Subaru annuisce, ma è ancora confuso.  
“Oggi però è il 19! Puoi considerarlo il tuo comple-mese”.  
“S-Seishiro-san!” non ha parole, non è sicuro se è il tipo di follia che solo Hokuto potrebbe architettare ed approvare, ma dopo qualche secondo di perplessità scoppia a ridere. Seishiro è un personaggio davvero bizzarro, forse solo sua sorella può davvero comprenderlo, ma ciò non gli dispiace poi tanto perché lui è la persona che comprende meglio Hokuto.  
“Buon Non-Compleanno, Subaru-kun” incalza l’uomo, le insegne di un locale li coprono di rosso.  
_‘Un giorno capirò anche io Seishiro-san’ _pensa, mentre è in una bolla di felicità, sospesa dal mondo. “Grazie davvero Seishiro-san. Oggi ho realizzato che voglio davvero impegnarmi per poter fare il mestiere dei miei sogni, è stato come se… come se… sì, è come se fossi appartenuto a quel luogo, ecco. Mi rendo conto che può suonare infantile, considerando che sono il capofamiglia dei Sumeragi, tuttavia, io…”.  
“Subaru-kun è intelligente e talentuoso abbastanza da poter essere un onmyōji e qualsiasi altra cosa voglia” sembra crederci più di Subaru, con il solito tono pacato e gentile che ispira fiducia. “Se hai un sogno, se per te è importante, inseguilo. Costerà tempo, fatica, sacrifici, ma non significa che tu non possa trovare un modo per essere altro da quello che la tua famiglia vuole, dal Subaru Sumeragi onmyōji”.  
Sono il tipo di parole che sperava di sentire, che vorrebbe che il mondo comprendesse, ma… “spero che la nonna capirà”.  
“Devi accettare la possibilità che non capisca, Subaru-kun”.  
Già… sarebbe doloroso, ma…  
“Non significa però che devi rinunciare a inseguire i tuoi sogni. Siamo esseri umani e, in quanto tali, sogniamo sempre. I sogni ci motivano, crediamo ci diano uno scopo nella vita, sono importanti a prescindere da quello che gli altri vorrebbero da noi”. È semplice pensarla così, è giusto, non fa una piega, ma Subaru non riesce ad annuire con convinzione. Incrocia lo sguardo con Seishiro che si fa più serio, prima di tornare a guardare davanti a sé con la sicurezza di chi non ha paura di vivere controcorrente. “Gli esseri umani non sono fatti per comprendersi, Subaru-kun. Ci sono persone che ti capiranno, sì, ma saranno di più coloro che ti supporteranno motivati da sentimenti e ragioni egoistiche, che da vera comprensione. E, ovviamente, ci sarà chi non potrà accettare cosa vorresti essere e cosa sei, quanto al resto del mondo non importerà nulla di te, di ciò che vuoi o non vuoi”.  
Un grande palazzo li illumina di blu, su Subaru il colore diventa viola. Camminano senza guardarsi, Subaru fa attenzione alle pozzanghere; il suo riflesso è distorto sulle acque del marciapiede. Nonostante le parole dure e spiacevoli, si sente rassicurato, quella che prova è una tristezza relativa.  
Col dorso della mano sfiora Seishiro, non lo sente, eppure è lì. Sembra capire il suo silenzio, per cui sposta leggermente la conversazione su qualcosa che non sia troppo diretto per l’adolescente: “secondo l’Antico Testamento giudaico-cristiano è a causa di Babilonia che gli uomini non si comprendono. La Torre eretta nei cieli era manifestazione di arroganza e Dio punì il popolo di Babilonia confondendo le lingue”.  
Subaru ha studiato i testi religiosi di tutto il mondo, conosce l’episodio che sta menzionando Seishiro, ma non si era mai soffermato più di tanto a rifletterne sul suo significato. Alla luce delle parole di Seishiro, il racconto biblico cambia l’interesse di Subaru che riflette a voce alta: “non parliamo le stesse lingue, solo in pochi ci capiscono, ma non è solo un fatto di linguaggio, suppongo. C’è chi può parlare la stessa lingua, chi studia quelle degli altri, ma la storia della Torre di Babele penso ponga l’attenzione sull’esistenza dell’individualità di ogni persona…” _con la conseguente sensazione di solitudine degli esseri umani _. Rimangono solo pensiero le ultime parole, non vuole esprimerle vicino a Seishiro-san. “Mi chiedo perché il Dio giudeo-cristiano abbia fatto questo. Secondo gli studi che ho fatto con la notta su l’Antico Testamento, nonostante si tratti di una religione monoteista, nella Bibbia risulta ci siano due divinità: un Dio onnipotente, onnisciente e misericordioso e un altro, chiamato il Demiurgo, che è imperfetto, creatore, ma limitato e vendicativo. Suppongo che l’interpretazione degli eventi di Babilonia la si possa interpretare come un’opera del Demiurgo che alcuni studiosi identificano come Falso Dio o come un’entità maligna, ma… davvero non è Dio? Babilonia è stata la prima a rifiutarsi di capire Dio, pensando solo al proprio desiderio, senza chiedersi come il gesto sarebbe stato percepito” con l’empatia che lo contraddistingue, prende a cuore quella storia, avendone parlato la sente come sua, come se lui stesso fosse un abitante di Babilonia, se non la Torre stessa. Si dispiace per la divinità, una divinità che crede misericordiosa, un Padre inascoltato il cui affetto non è stato reciprocato dai figli, ma nonostante questo la sua posizione è lontana dalla sfera d’amore divino. “Pur avendo colpa, non riesco proprio a criticare il desiderio di Babilonia, Seishiro-san” alza lo sguardo, lo incontra di nuovo con quello di Seishiro e dietro gli occhiali vede sorpresa, vede un uomo diverso, misterioso ma che vuole conoscere.  
_‘Spero di parlare la stessa lingua di Seishiro-san’ _pensa, prima di rendersi conto su ciò che ha detto, imbarazzandosi per le implicazioni: “cioè… non è che io pensi sia giusto inseguire dei desideri che feriscono gli altri, ma… non credo Babilonia volesse offendere Dio!”  
La determinazione di Subaru strappa una risata.“Pensi che la punizione del Dio giudeo-cristiano sia giusta, Subaru-kun?”.  
“Ci sono sempre conseguenze alle proprie azioni, no?”.  
“Tu sei pronto alle conseguenze che possono esserci se inseguirai i tuoi sogni?” sembra una sfida quella che lancia Seishiro.  
Subaru potrebbe immaginare scenari infelici, l’ignoto è quel che prevale ed è più terrificante, ma la sua routine è fatta di esorcismi e combattimenti contro fantasmi e mostri. L’oscurità è in qualche modo a suo favore, con tutti i suoi misteri. “Sì, anche se non so cosa potrebbe attendermi e mi fa un po’ paura, io… sarò pronto”.  
Subaru abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo, non si era reso conto che si erano fermati. Torna a fare attenzione alle pozzanghere.  
“Anche io ho un sogno, Subaru-kun” sente confidarsi, con un filo di voce, come se non fosse sicuro di voler condividere con Subaru ciò che sta dicendo.  
Subaru spia la sua espressione, poi trasale, sentendo le dita di Seishiro che si insinuano tra le sue. Non stringe, lo prende per mano con delicatezza, come si fa con le cose preziose.  
“Vorrei vivere in una grande casa in stile giapponese con Subaru-kun”.  
Il tono profondo di Seishiro fa inciampare Subaru, ma avendo la mano dell’uomo nella sua, Seishiro lo soccorre prontamente evitandogli uno scontro con il marciapiede. Il braccio dell’uomo lo strattona e sorregge. Una vetrina colorata di verde alle spalle di Seishiro abbaglia Subaru, lo confonde. Solo in un secondo momento l’adolescente realizza di essere tra le braccia dell’uomo, senza avere parole o iniziativa per respingerlo.  
I colori della vetrina cambiano in rosso, la musica rock di un negozio ha un volume troppo alto, li circonda, il suono della chitarra con la violenta batteria creano tensione, alta, pericolosa, come un allarme per una svolta drammatica. Il ritornello esplode in virtuosismo, Alice Cooper grida _‘I wanna love you but I better not touch’1 _, ma il tono basso di Seishiro è più chiaro del rock e lascia un brivido su Subaru: “devi fare attenzione, se ti ferissi sarebbe un grosso problema, Subaru-kun”.  
Seishiro lo lascia, abbandonando qualcosa che Subaru non sa identificare ma risuona nel suo petto, come il battito di un coniglio lasciato dalle spire di un serpente.   
  
_  
  


*****

  
  
  
Subaru si sveglia ansimando, non con il bisogno di ossigeno, ma di fumo. Quarantotto ore e dodici sigarette non sono abbastanza.  
Scende al piano terra e nota che l’orologio della sala segna le 2.16, dalle finestre il buio lo invita a dormire, ma la sua stanchezza ha bisogno di aria, di fumo, dell’inverno.  
Esce in giardino con geta e calzettoni lunghi e spessi, indossa uno yukata invernale con sopra un haori2 in caldo catone, gli è sufficiente contro il freddo. Fumare lo scalda, gli toglie qualsiasi pensiero riguardante le temperature.  
La sua abitudine erano quindici sigarette al giorno, ma è bastato un bambino per portarlo fuori casa a fumare la tredicesima sigaretta in due giorni.  
In realtà Seijiro non ha fatto menzione di fastidio verso il suo vizio, non ha chiesto nulla, non sembra aver bisogno di nulla. In quarantotto ore quel bambino si è limitato a osservarlo, fargli  
domande che suonano un po’ strane – _“perché mangi tre volte al giorno?”_ , _“come fa l’acqua a uscire calda dai rubinetti?”_ , _“un’altra persona può avere il tuo stesso nome?”_ – ma di strano c’è solo il mondo.  
Non sa come Seijiro sia entrato a Tokyo, i confini sono controllati: Tokyo si è chiusa in otto anni, cercando di riorganizzare una civiltà dalle sue rovine, escludendo ospitalità o interesse per ciò che vi è fuori. Il Giappone – come Stato – è solo un ricordo, rare sono le comunicazioni con altre città e ciò che è oltre l’oceano ignoto. A governare non è rimasta che la paura, ma nella paura delle istituzioni la maggior parte della popolazione ha trovato conforto, la gente – che come concetto non dovrebbe esistere – ama essere semplicemente _gente_ , unita tra speranza e paura, amando la realtà chiusa in cui si è rifugiata.  
A Tokyo – in ciò che è rimasto della città – c’è cibo, c’è elettricità, c’è gas, si può camminare senza armi, si può esistere ignorando la vita disperata di chi è stato dimenticato. La felicità delle persone è confinata ma reale, Subaru sa che è folle ma non si sente di giudicare nessuno: è il primo ad essersi messo in gabbia, ad aver imparato ad amare la prigionia e – soprattutto – è _il_ responsabile di ciò che è rimasto del mondo.  
  
_Avrei dovuto accettare quello che stava accadendo._  
  
Una nuvola di fumo, le fronde fiorite dei ciliegi sono cullate dal vento. Subaru avanza verso l’albero più grande del giardino, accarezza il tronco, il dorso della mano è perfetto, senza marchi.  
_Non avrei dovuto preoccuparmi del_ suo _occhio_.  
_Non avrei dovuto proiettare i miei sentimenti su Kamui_.  
_Non avrei dovuto decidere io di fermare il dolore di Kamui_.  
Eppure, era in quella guerra solo per realizzare i propri desideri. Ora, quello che prova è al di là del senso di colpa, è un vuoto che ha messo radici e rende ogni giorno uguale. Subaru non pensa più al futuro, Subaru esiste in un presente ancorato al passato.  
Saltuariamente sogna, proprio come quella sera, sogna eventi del passato quando succede, ma più spesso ha incubi e sono loro a delineare l’andazzo delle sue giornate. Poche sono le variabili nella sua vita: esce per prendere il necessario, se uno spirito ha bisogno di aiuto lo esorcizza e una volta al mese va al parco di Ueno per offrire al grande ciliegio il suo sangue: quello di un Sumeragi, di un Sakurazukamori, dell’assassino di entrambi i Kamui.  
Non può uccidere ancora – non vuole – e al sakura sembra andare bene: lo ha maledetto, resterà per sempre un venticinquenne, fino a che Subaru non si stancherà di quell’esistenza il ciliegio avrà del sangue importante.  
Ogni suo respiro è per Seishiro, ma spesso pensa a Hokuto, solo di rado a Kamui. Ogni tanto immagina di averlo davanti, con il suo sguardo timido, un sorriso forzato e le spalle strette tra insicurezze e paure. È sempre stato così Kamui, o quello che ricorda è la prepotente proiezione di se stesso in lui?  
Fa male la possibilità di non averlo capito, lo terrorizza il pensiero di averlo frainteso, per questo evita di pensare a Kamui. _“Vivi, a prescindere dei tuoi desideri”_ avrebbe voluto dirgli, abbracciandolo, con un affetto empatico, fraterno, fatto di parole false ma che rappresentano la vera forma di un attaccamento sincero.  
“Ma il mio cuore è malato” mormora dopo aver buttato fuori del fumo. Essere malato non giustifica le sue azioni e i suoi pensieri, ma è l’unico filtro con cui sa vedere la realtà. Ancora sono vivide le immagini di Kamui, ferito, con tra le braccia l’altro Kamui – il suo Fuuma – agonizzante e morente, così simili al ricordo di se stesso e Seishiro-san. Ricorda chiaramente ancora le urla di Kamui, le lacrime, il sangue di Fuuma (e forse anche suo), con il mondo che bruciava, piegato da un nubifragio, dai fulmini e un vento letale. Anche l’occhio destro faceva male.  
  
Subaru vorrebbe essere malato abbastanza da credere davvero che Hokuto possa palesarsi a lui da un momento all’altro, abbracciarlo, dirgli che andrà tutto bene, nonostante sia una bugia.  
  
L’occhio destro pensava fosse un mezzo per poter comunicare con Seishiro-san, vedere il mondo come lui, capire la lingua in cui si è sempre espresso. Si sentiva in compagnia nella solitudine, ha abituato la sua mente all’idea che Seishiro-san vivesse con lui, gli fosse vicino, conoscesse i suoi segreti, ma… quel ragazzino…  
_Seishiro-san ha vissuto lontano da me_.  
Non ha diritto a sentirsi triste, ma c’è una rabbia di fondo che gli brucia lo stomaco, come quella legata al non sapere che tipo di caffé Seishiro-san amasse3. Sono quelle le cose che lo logorano dentro, che gli tolgono il sonno, che lo fanno sentire un fantasma vivente senza il suo posto nel mondo. Invidia molto il sedicenne che era, ma non è capace di pensare che Seishiro è stata la cosa peggiore capitatagli.  
“Babilonia” sussurra poggiando la fronte contro il tronco di ciliegio. Chiude gli occhi stretti, vede Kamui, furioso, piangente, tradito. Vede Hokuto che lo aiuta a realizzare i suoi sentimenti, che piange per lui, lo abbraccia. Vede Hokuto morire per mano di Seishiro.  
La sigaretta gli cade di mano nel lieve strato di neve ancora sul suolo.  
“Vivi, a prescindere dei tuoi desideri”.  
Dirlo non migliora il dolore al petto.  
  
“Subaru-san?”.  
  
Subaru torna con la schiena dritta, si scosta dal ciliegio, come farebbe un genitore colto in un momento di effusioni con il coniuge. Ha lo stesso imbarazzo Subaru, gratta le unghie contro il tessuto dell’haori, per riuscire a guardare Seijiro senza un’espressione delusa. E dire che era felice, fino a qualche ora prima, ma… _Seishiro-san ha vissuto lontano da me_.  
“Scusa, ti ho svegliato?”.  
Il bambino scruta il giardino, come ci fosse altro, poi fa cenno di no.  
“Non senti freddo, Subaru-san?”.  
Non risponde, ma torna indietro verso l’engawa. Non vuole che Seijiro esca e si raffreddi, le temperature sono davvero rigide. “Non uscire Sei-chan, ti prenderai un raffreddore” lo ferma, esibendo l’espressione confortante e sorridente del precedente Sakurazukamori, la stessa che aveva attratto il bambino Sumeragi che era. “Ero solo uscito a fumare” spiega, notando però che lo sguardo di Seijiro va all’albero dove Subaru era poggiato. “Possiamo tornare a dormire o… forse volevi qualcosa dalla cucina?”.  
La domanda sembra sorprendere il bambino che fa cenno di negazione, limitandosi a osservare Subaru che è finalmente sull’engawa e rientrato in casa. Seijiro non si muove, lo studia in silenzio e la sua tranquillità diventa inquietudine in Subaru che deve sforzarsi per restare tranquillo.  
Una luce dalla sala attira l’attenzione di Subaru, si muove verso di essa e vede una lampada spostata dalla libreria al tavolino da tè, ospitante fogli di carta, stampe e matite. Seijiro stava…?  
“Scusami!” alza la voce il bambino, frapponendosi tra Subaru e il tavolo. Era sveglio da prima e Subaru non se n’è accorto. _Che pessimo tutore che sono_ , si schernisce il Sakurazukamori. “Non avevo sonno e mi è venuta voglia di disegnare. Posso tornare a letto, adesso ho finito” fa formale, chinando il capo.  
Subaru si avvicina al tavolino senza dire nulla, prende un cuscino e si siede, spostando i pastelli – un regalo da niente, che gli ha preso in giornata – per vedere meglio delle stampe con paesaggi e fiori di ciliegio, alcune fotografie e altre illustrazioni ukiyo-e3 che chiaramente il bambino usa come riferimenti per disegnare. Cerca con lo sguardo la creazione artistica di Seijiro, non sembra propenso ad esibirla perché prova a nasconderla, non vuole metterlo in imbarazzo, ma è curioso e non resiste dal chiedere: “posso vedere quello che hai disegnato?”.  
“Avrei voluto mostrartelo in modo diverso”.  
“Ah sì?” il bambino annuisce, esita per un istante ma si arrende, mettendo sul tavolo la sua opera. Subaru ne rimane sorpreso.  
Hokuto collezionava e ritagliava modelli e modelle dai giornali per poterli replicare e rielaborare vestiti, facendoli secondo il suo gusto. Aveva un grande talento artistico, disegnava da quando era bambina e alle superiori riceveva lodi dall’insegnante di arte. Aveva grandi speranze, era una creativa Hokuto-chan, qualcosa che non avrebbe mai associato a Seishiro-san. Ora quel bambino lo sorprende: il suo talento è superiore a quello di Hokuto, ha una maturità artistica non congeniale a qualcuno della sua età.  
“Sei-chan, questo è davvero…” non ama i ciliegi da una vita ormai, ma Seijiro li ha messi su carta in una visione personale e nuova, fatta di sfumature delicate, tratti realistici, anatomia ben proporzionata e ombreggiature timide e suggestive. C’è Subaru al centro di quell’immagine, sotto il sakura di Ueno, come l’ha visto al primo incontro, ma senza sangue e con gli occhi aperti che guardano un manto di petali che coprono le radici. C’è tanto, tanto rosa, tanti fiori, il foglio sembra esplodere di rosa, ma non è inquietante, non è spiacevole e Subaru si sente bello su quel foglio. Seijiro l’ha ritratto come farebbe un adulto, curandosi dei dettagli, dandogli un’espressione e una traccia di sensualità. Un bambino non dovrebbe avere alcuna idea di sensualità, ma è chiara, forse inconsapevole, o forse… _Seishiro-san?_  
“Se non ti piace puoi buttarlo, ne rifarò uno migliore”.  
Subaru si risveglia dallo stupore, da un altro pensiero malato che sta fluendo nei suoi pensieri. “Stai scherzando? È bellissimo, hai davvero un talento straordinario, Sei-chan” sfiora appena la carta, vuole sentirla, accertarsi che non sia uno scherzo della sua mente.  
“Se ti piace sono contento. Dopotutto, è per te”.  
“Davvero? Posso tenerlo?”.  
“Certo”, non comprende l’entusiasmo di Subaru, ma ne è contento.  
“Domani voglio trovargli una cornice e appenderlo. Vorrei metterlo nella mia stanza” nella stanza di Seishiro-san.  
“Addirittura?”.  
Subaru annuisce come un adolescente ma non lo guarda, non riesce a staccare lo sguardo dal foglio e dal pensiero ossessivo che prende forma nel suo petto.  
“Sai, quando ci siamo incontrati, ovvero due giorni fa… era il giorno del mio compleanno”.   
Seijiro non sa cosa dire, perché non gli hanno insegnato come comportarsi in simili circostanze.  
“Erano tanti anni che non ricevevo un regalo, avevo dimenticato quanto un dono può farti sentire bene”.  
“Farò disegni per te ogni giorno, se vuoi!” esclama con fomento Seijiro, perché vuole far sentire bene Subaru, perché non sa come ricambiarlo, perché farebbe qualsiasi cosa per lui. Prima o poi si aspetta che Subaru vorrà qualcosa in cambio, è una specie di parassita dopotutto, un ospite che mangia tre pasti al giorno, che ha una sua camera, a cui Subaru ha regalato delle matite.  
Le labbra di Subaru non sembrano adatte al sorriso ma Sei-chan vede che si piegano all’insù in una linea bella, armoniosa, gentile come lo sguardo. Vorrebbe disegnarla in quel momento, ma preferisce viverla, scolpirla come ricordo.  
Sembra importante.  
“Puoi disegnare quanto vuoi Sei-chan, se ti fa piacere. Non serve però che tu disegni per me. Non saprei ricambiare, non sono bravo a disegnare” la lista delle cose che non sa fare è davvero infinita. Subaru poggia con cura il disegno sul tavolino, spostando la sua attenzione verso il bambino. “Grazie, Sei-chan”.  
Seijiro sorride e Subaru pensa al suo veterinario. Non vorrebbe confonderlo, però… “Sei-chan?”.  
“Sì, Subaru-san?”.  
Pensava che tra i pinguini fosse il suo posto, ma quella casa, quegli occhi color miele che lo osservano curiosi dicono altro alla sua testa.  
“Non pensavo esattamente al disegno come regalo, pensavo a te. Sei tu il regalo più bello che abbia ricevuto”. Non dovrebbe dire cose simile a un bambino, ma Seijiro è evidente non sia un bambino come gli altri. Forse non può capire, ma Subaru spera che in fondo alla sua coscienza ci sia una parte di lui che sappia quanto è importante. È vero, ha vissuto lontano da lui, ma si sono ritrovati. Dovrebbe insegnare al suo cuore malato di vivere nel presente.  
Nota il volto un po’ rosso del bambino, lo accarezza, è un po’ caldo e gli occhi sembrano lucidi. “Dovresti riposare. Se ti ammalassi sarebbe un grosso problema, Sei-chan”.  
Seijiro si alza, spalle strette, schiena dritta, abbassa la testa in silenzio annunciando con un filo di voce che andrà subito a dormire.  
Subaru lo guarda allontanarsi, così carino, così piccolo… “Sei-chan?”.  
“Sì, Subaru-san?”.  
“Vivi. A prescindere dei tuoi desideri”.  
“Non capisco” ammette Seijiro, sentendosi così piccolo rispetto a quelle parole adulte. Medita su esse, non vuole deludere Subaru-san e cerca di dare una risposta a misura del suo bagaglio di vita: “non sono sicuro di poter capire, ma è bello vivere inseguendo i propri desideri, credo sia così che voglio vivere. Voglio realizzare i miei desideri per essere felice” è un concetto difficile da figurare per Seijiro, ma sta prendendo forma, una forma rosea, bianca e nera che ha appena messo su un foglio bianco. La felicità potrebbe avere quelle forme e quei colori che ha donato a Subaru e per questo gli sorride.  
Sorride diversamente da un Sakurazukamori, diversamente da un certo veterinario. “Io sono felice di vivere in una grande casa con Subaru-san”.  
Seijiro si lascia dietro quelle parole per lui così semplici mentre Subaru porta una mano sul petto, sentendosi come un coniglio sfuggito alle spire di un serpente.   
  
  


_____  
**NOTE**  
  
**1)** La canzone citata è _Poison_ di Alice Cooper.  
**2)** L’ _haori_ è la giacca tradizionale che si indossa sopra lo yukata o il kimono.   
**3)** Questo riferimento è legato a un post su Instagram scritto da Nanase Ohkawa (vi rimando [qui](https://panicula.tumblr.com/post/613630974856773632/%E5%A4%A7%E5%B7%9D%E4%B8%83%E7%80%AC-on-instagram) per la traduzione in inglese).  
**4)** Corrente artistica nipponica nata nel periodo Edo (1603-1868) finalizzata alla stampa su carta o all’incisione sul legno, in quanto le opere erano pensate per il commercio. _Ukiyo-e_ si traduce come _“immagini del mondo fluttuante”_ , in riferimento alla vivace cultura mercantile diffusa nelle città più importanti del Giappone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo non potevo non incentrarlo su Subaru. Avevo altre bozze che avrei potuto inserire, con altre situazioni e Seijiro più centrale, ma volevo qualcosa di lungo legato a Subaru e a Tokyo Babylon.  
> Da qui, avrete notato, ho iniziato a inserire riferimenti al giorno X e ai Draghi del Cielo e della Terra, e i sopravvissuti faranno anche la loro comparsa, prima o poi.  
> Riguardo al legame tra zoo e veterinari mi sono basata su qualcosa che ricordavo di qualche documentario, non prendetelo per vero e non siate stizziti, mi sono presa solo qualche libertà sul tema (ma sarebbe interessante sapere come funziona davvero, se lo sapete fatemi sapere).  
> Sono sodisfatta del risultato, anche se mi dispiace per il tardo aggiornamento (il prossimo non tarderà così) e per qualche periodo molto lungo.  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e chi leggerà.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Gli onibi sono letteralmente “fuochi demoniaci”. Classificati come yokai, sono fuochi fatui che si nutrono di energia vitale. 
> 
> 2) Il jubokko è un albero che si nutre di sangue umano, sempre rigoglioso, usa rami e radici per predare le sue vittime. Considerato anche esso uno yokai, può ricordare a tutti noi un certo caro sakura che, effettivamente, ha molte caratteristiche in comune con questa creatura di leggende e racconti fantastici. 
> 
> 3) Il nome di Seijiro, se siete curiosi, si scrive 誠二郎 mentre il nome Seishiro è scritto 星史郎 con i caratteri di Stella, Storia e Uomo. In teoria entrambi i nomi dovrebbero avere il macron (ō) finale, ma lasciatemi la licenza poetica di non inserirlo. 
> 
> ______  
> POST SCRIPTUM
> 
> Rinnovo le mie scuse per la lunghezza del capitolo, quanto vi ringrazio se siete arrivati a leggere fin qui.  
> Potrei, forse dovrei, fare un’apologia su ciò che ho scritto, sulle sue implicazioni, per la parzialità dei contenuti, ma non lo farò. Immagino possiate essere un po’ confusi e con qualche interrogativo, ma le risposte arriveranno con il tempo se avrete la pazienza di continuare la lettura.  
> Come ho scritto nelle note introduttive, questa fanfiction è più una raccolta di momenti, di esperienze, avrà “capitoli” molto brevi, non sempre seguirà una cronologia ordinata e per questo i capitoli saranno sempre accompagnati da un anno, per orientarvi. Il punto di vista principale sarà prevalentemente quello di Seijiro, perché questa storia rappresenta il suo percorso di crescita, ma conosceremo anche il punto di vista di Subaru e c’è la possibilità che decida di far comparire gli altri personaggi di X, dipende molto da come andrà la storia, per ora ho solo dei punti cruciali e una fine, ma tra essi può esserci tanto altro.  
> Spero la lettura sia stata digeribile e, pur avendo fatto un lavoro di beta-reading attento, non escludo che la stanchezza abbia ignorato strafalcioni imbarazzanti. Le critiche saranno ben accette, tutte, tranne quelle sull’età del nostro protagonista.


End file.
